The Potters and the Silver Unicorn Guardian (Indonesian)
by Elly Fair
Summary: Lily Luna Potter telah memasuki tahun pertamanya di 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', tapi gadis kecil itu tidak tau akan bahaya yang akan menghadangnya dan kedua saudaranya, sebuah ancaman baru yang telah menunggunya, dan membuka petualangan baru bagi si tiga bersaudara.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter it only belong to the only Queen J.K .Rowling I only made up a story from her brilliance.**

**Author's note: Ini adalah fic pertamaku dan aku harap para readers bisa nikmatin cerita ini. Walaupun most of the characters bakalan OC tapi tetep original characters bakal jadi major dari fic ini. Enjoy reading this fic!**

* * *

** THE ARRIVAL**

Hatinya berdegup kencang saat mendengar si masinis memberi aba-aba untuk segera berangkat, sesekali gadis itu menengok lagi ke arah jendela, ke arah dimana ibu dan ayahnya berdiri melambaikan tangan padanya dan kedua kakak laki-laki nya.

"Lil, sejak ini adalah tahun pertamamu, sebaiknya kau berdo'a agar mendapatkan asrama yang bagus, tidak seperti kakakmu yang satu ini" ucap James, menggoda adiknya yang kedua Albus.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan sejauh ini menurutku Slytherin bukanlah asrama yang buruk, ayah juga berpendapat demikian" ucap Albus membela diri.

"Tapi sayang dengan kau yang berada di Slytherin, kau akan sulit untuk berbicara dengan Cameron" James lagi-lagi menggoda adiknya.

"Diam!" Albus berteriak dengan wajah yang mulai merona.

Lily sepertinya merasa familiar dengan nama yang diucapkan kakaknya, sebab mereka sering berdebat dan lagi-lagi mengucap nama gadis itu; Cameron Grace - gadis yang diidam-idamkan oleh Albus walaupun umurnya yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya; tapi sepertinya Lily tidak begitu memedulikan kedua kakaknya yang tengah saling berdebat, dia hanya sibuk memandangi kedua orang tuanya yang semakin menjauh seiring dengan berjalannya kereta meninggalkan gerbong 9 3/4.

* * *

"Apapun dari trolley, apapun dari trolley" seorang wanita paruh baya, berteriak-teriak dengan mengucapkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang, langsung saja para anak-anak yang berada di bilik lain, membuka pintu geser biliknya masing-masing dan meminta berbagai macam manisan dan kudapan yang kedua kakaknya pernah berikan padanya.

"Aku ingin dua Licorice Wands dan satu Pumpkin Pasties" ucap James pada wanita paruh baya itu, "Apa yang kau inginkan Al?"

"Aku ingin satu Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, dan Licorice Wands" ucap Albus pada kakaknya.

"Dan, apa yang kau inginkan Lily?" Tanya James pada adiknya yang paling muda.

Lily terlihat sedikit bingung, sebab ini tahun pertamanya dan ia tidak mengenal betul nama-nama dari setiap kudapan-kudapan yang berada di trolley wanita itu, sedangkan kudapan yang selalu dibawakan untuknya (menurut usulan James); adalah Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, dan Licorice Wands; dan menurut Lily diantara tiga kudapan itu hanya satu yang tidak membuatnya terkejut.

"A-Aku hanya ingin dua Licorice Wands" ucap Lily pada Kakaknya yang paling tua tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi.

"Kau yakin Lil? Aku yakin ibu memberi kita cukup persediaan uang, kau tidak perlu sukar" James menatap adiknya yang masih duduk dengan tenang, dan kemudian mengangguk padanya.

"Mungkin dia hanya trauma setelah kau mengerjainya dengan Chocolate Frogs dan Bertie Bott's" ucap Albus, memandang adik perempuannya.

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf!" James lagi-lagi mulai berdebat dengan Albus, sementara Lily hanya terdiam.

"Hei, Nak cepatlah, masih banyak anak-anak yang menunggu" tiba-tiba suara kesal wanita itu seakan melerai perdebatan mereka, membuat mereka hanya tersipu malu, akan tindakan mereka yang kekanak-kanakan sementara adiknya hanya terduduk diam seperti patung.

"Maafkan kami bu" James memberikan uang kepada wanita itu, dan dengan segera wanita itu meninggalkan bilik mereka, "Al! Kau hampir saja membuatku malu setengah mati, kau seharusnya tidak mendebatku, dan membuatku lupa bahwa wanita itu masih berdiri disana!" James kembali meneruskan perdebatannya.

Namun anehnya Albus sama sekali tidak memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang kakaknya ucapkan padanya, ia tengah terpaku pada gadis yang berada di luar bilik mereka. Gadis itu tengah menghampiri wanita penjual kudapan, mata Albus berbinar-binar melihat sosok gadis itu seperti sedang melihat seorang bidadari turun dari langit. Lily merasa penasaran apa yang sedang kakaknya pandangi; dan ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bergelombang, wajahnya sangat cantik, kulitnya bersih dan sangat mulus; bila dilihat sekilas ia terlihat seperti seorang putri.

"...hei, apa kau mendengar apa yang baru saja kuucapkan?" Omelan James terhenti saat melihat adiknya terus memandang keluar bilik mereka, saat James memutar kepalanya untuk melihat keluar, dan ia dapati gadis yang ia kenali disana berdiri tengah berbincang dengan si wanita penjual "Hei Cam!" Panggil James kepada gadis itu

"James!" Gadis itu menyapanya sambil tersenyum manis, ia juga mendapati sesosok anak laki-laki yang ia kenali di bilik itu dan juga menyapanya "Hei, Albus!"

Tentunya hati Albus berdegup sangat kencang dan terlihat wajahnya merona menjadi merah, yang ia harapkan adalah semoga gadis itu tidak menyadari kondisinya yang memalukan saat ini, sambil melirik kakaknya yang menyeringai padanya, "H-Hei C-Camer-ron" jawabnya tergagap.

Gadis itu juga menyadari sesosok gadis kecil dibilik itu dan tersenyum padanya "Dan siapa namamu, gadis manis?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Lily" jawab Lily sambil tersenyum kembali pada gadis cantik itu "...aku adik dari James dan Albus"

"Jadi kau baru datang?" Tanya gadis itu, dan Lily mengangguk padanya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya "Begitu, baiklah kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat datang" dan gadis itu meninggalkan bilik sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dan saat gadis itu sudah pergi, Albus menghela napasnya dan mulai berlaku normal lagi. Albus mendapati kakaknya tertawa dan kemudian Lily pun ikut tertawa kecil, Muka Albus Memerah lagi dan kini lebih merah dari sebelumnya, mengingat betapa bodoh dirinya didepan Cameron dan hanya berharap agar mereka bisa segera tiba ditujuan dan meninggalkan petaka yang tengah menimpanya.

Dan tiba-tiba sesosok bocah seumuran dengan Lily, dan gadis seumuran dengan James, yang terlihat sangat familiar datang menghampiri bilik mereka, seakan menyelamatkan Albus dari malapetakanya. Itu adalah kedua sepupunya Rose dan Hugo.

"Hai, Potters" sapa Rose sambil tersenyum pada ketiganya.

"Hei Rose, Hugo!" Albus tampak bersemangat menyapa mereka seakan berusaha mencegah James menceritakan hal memalukan yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Aku tadi melihat Cameron berjalan dari sini, dan kami pun sempat saling menyapa" ucap Rose yang mematah kan harapan dan juga menimbulkan kecemasan teramat-amat pada Albus, seakan masalah selalu menghantamnya terutama dari kakaknya yang sangat jahil ini.

Dan sudah pasti James yang paling pertama menanggapi ucapan Rose, dan benar juga dugaan Albus, kakaknya menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan sangat mendetil, membuat Albus terkulai lemas sambil bersandar di jendela, sudah menyerah untuk mendebat kakaknya akibat tekanan batinnya. Lily hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang malang dan menaruh tanganya dipangkuan Albus seperti memberi isyarat 'bersabarlah kau akan baik-baik saja'.

* * *

"Tahun pertama ikuti aku" ucap seorang pria yang sangat besar hampir seperti seorang raksaksa, dengan janggut dan rambutnya yang panjang keriting (hampir seperti kusut) berwarna hitam walaupun pria itu sudah terlihat tua. Pria besar itu memandu anak-anak lainnya menuju sebuah perahu, yang akan mengantar mereka menyebrangi danau yang luas menuju tempat tujuan mereka 'Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry'.

Anak-anak terus menyusuri jalan sampai tiba di depan pintu the Great Hall, dari sana mereka dipandu oleh seorang guru masuk ke Great Hall, disana sudah terlihat seorang wanita tua tengah berdiri memegangi topi lusuh dan menunggu kedatangan para murid tahun pertama, dan itu tak lain adalah Professor McGonagall yang sekarang menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan tengah memegang the Sorting Hat.

* * *

Hujan turun deras di luar sana. Professor McGonagall memanggil nama anak-anak itu satu persatu seperti biasanya, namun sudah terlihat wanita itu tak lagi seperti dulu, kini sudah mulai terlihat perubahan fisik wanita itu dan ia sudah tidak sesemangat dulu. "...Hugo Weasley..." Panggil Professor McGonagall dengan suara yang mulai sedikit merendah, Hugo maju kedepan menghampiri Professor McGonagall dan sebelum ia sempat menempatkan the Sorting Hat ke atas kepala bocah Weasley, tiba-tiba pintu the Great Hall yang menjulang tinggi itu terbuka, disana terlihat sesosok gadis kira-kira seumuran dengan Albus, basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, semua yang berada di Great Hall matanya terbelalak dan ada juga yang sampai mulutnya menganga, melihat kondidi gadis itu.

"Nona Delgado?" Ucap McGonagall kepada gadis yang tengah berdiri di pintu besar the Great Hall dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan "...apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya McGonagall pada gadis itu.

"A-Aku t-ter-sessat" jawab gadis itu sambil menggigil kedinginan.

"Tapi ini sudah tahun ketigamu" seakan menanyakan gadis itu bagaimana ia bisa tersesat padahal ini sudah tahun ketiganya.

Gadis itu tetap diam sambil menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya mulai membiru dan kulitnya pun memucat, dengan segera Madam Pomfrey - seorang perawat di Hogwarts - membawa gadis itu ke Hospital Wing. Dengan sesaat keheningan menyelimuti the Great Hall, namun akhirnya Professor McGonagall melanjutkan acara itu dan menaruh the Sorting Hat ke kepala bocah Weasley.

"...Gryffindor!..." Topi itu menyeru, dan seluruh murid dan guru-guru memberikan tepuk tangan dan ada juga beberapa yang bersiul, begitu juga dengan murid-murid lainnya (murid tahun pertama).

"...Lily Potter" seru Professor McGonagall, dan seisi the Great Hall kembali tenang, hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi murid tahun pertama yang lain.

"Hmmm..." The Sorting Hat berpikir sejenak "benar-benar seperti dugaanku, yang sebelum nya juga begini" gumam the Sorting Hat, mungkin maksud dari kata-katanya adalah 'sama seperti tiga Potter lainnya (termasuk Harry), mereka memang sulit dibaca, dan mereka juga menunjukan sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan dari diri mereka masing-masing' the Sorting Hat diam selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya menyerukan "...Ravenclaw!..."

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya mereka semua memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah. Sebenarnya Lily masih merasa bingung mengapa dia di tempatkan di Ravenclaw, tapi Lily tetap menghargai pilihan the Sorting Hat yang sebenarnya juga telah mengantarkan ayahnya menuju keberhasilan yang sangat mengagumkan, mengingat ayahnya adalah seorang pahlawan yang berjasa di dunia sihir. Lily tersenyum tipis memandang topi lusuh yang tua itu, dan berharap agar pilihan the Sorting Hat dapat mengantarnya menuju suatu keberhasilan pula.

Dan sekarang Lily akan menjalani hari-harinya di Hogwarts sebagai seorang Ravenclaw, mengenal banyak teman-teman baru, dan belajar menjadi seorang penyihir.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter it only belong to the only Queen J.K .Rowling I only made up a story from her brilliance.**

**The story so far: Lily Luna Potter memasuki tahun pertamanya, dengan keputusan dari The Sorting Hat Lily memasuki The House of Ravenclaw.**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Ravenclaw ikuti aku" seru seorang prefect asrama Ravenclaw, yang memandu murid-murid tahun pertama Ravenclaw ke asrama mereka, asrama Ravenclaw berada di paling atas letaknya seperti di sebuah menara.

Saat mereka sampai di depan sebuah lukisan, prefect asrama Ravenclaw menjelaskan "sistem asrama Ravenclaw berbeda dengan yang lain, di asrama Ravenclaw untuk masuk ke dalam asrama kau harus menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh lukisan itu, dan bila kau bisa menjawab maka dia akan mengijinkanmu masuk, tapi bila kau gagal kau harus menunggu seseorang untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan membuka pintu asrama itu agar kau bisa masuk, mengerti?" Seluruh murid tahun pertama mengangguk kepada senior mereka.

Menurut Lily itu adalah hal yang cukup rumit 'bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar tergesa-gesa untuk masuk namun kau tidak bisa menjawabnya dan harus menunggu seseorang datang dan memberikan jawaban yang benar dan bagaimana kalau sekian lama kau menunggu tapi tidak ada yang datang' Lily berharap itu tidak akan membebaninya, karena memang asrama Ravenclaw terkenal dengan kecerdasannya, tapi tetap saja itu merepotkan, dan kalau-kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, malang sekali nasib orang itu.

Lukisan itu melontarkan pertanyaan kepada si prefect dan dengan mudah dijawab olehnya, dia kembali memandu murid-murid tahun pertama untuk memasuki asrama, prefect itu menjelaskan bagian-bagian dari asrama itu dan juga beberapa peraturan kecil lainnya, dan membiarkan para murid tahun pertama itu mengelilingi asrama sambil menaruh barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Lily merapihkan barang bawaannya, saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya, ia berputar dan mendapati seorang gadis; berambut brunette, dengan dikuncir ala kuda pony; tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Kaitlyn, Kaitly Blair" ucap gadis itu "...tapi kau boleh memanggilku Cat"

"Lily, Lily Potter" jawab Lily sambil balik tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Tempat tidur kita bersebelahan, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman akrab" gadis itu menjuk tempat tidur yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur milik Lily.

"Ya" jawab Lily sambil tersenyum agak heran, dari pada sebuah pernyataan itu lebih tepat disebut ajakan, seakan gadis itu ingin Lily menjadi temannya, dan menurutnya itu tidak aneh justru ia senang karena dapat memiliki seorang teman dengan cepat, jadi Lily tidak harus bergantung pada Hugo untuk menjadi teman sementaranya, karena Lily tidak ingin mengganggu Hugo yang juga sebenarnya masih dalam masa berbaur.

"...hujan sepertinya sudah mereda" ucap Cat yang sedang membelai kucing persian peliharaannya; bulunya halus, berwarna abu-abu dan putih, kepalanya bundar, dan kira-kira berusia dua bulan.

"Dia lucu" Lily tersenyum sambil mencoba membelai kucing itu, saat Lily mencoba menyentuhnya, kucing itu mengendus-ngendus tangannya, dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar Lily segera membelainya.

"Dia ingin kau segera membelainya" ucap Cat, memberi tau apa yang kucingnya inginkan "tak apa dia tidak menggigit"

Lily membelai kepala kucing itu sambil tersenyum tipis melihat kucing itu memanjakan dirinya di belaian Lily, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa gadis yang baru ia kenal itu lebih suka dipanggil Cat, karena ia adalah seorang pencinta kucing dan ia bisa mengerti betul apa yang dipikirkan kucingnya. "Siapa namanya?" Tanya Lily.

"Louie" jawab Cat, sambil mengangkat kucingnya tinggi-tinggi. Lily pun tersenyum padanya.

Lily melihat ke luar jendela, 'sepertinya sudah tidak hujan' pikirnya. Waktu pun sudah menunjukan pukul 10, sudah cukup larut, dan sudah waktunya bagi seluruh murid untuk tidur dan bersiap untuk esok hari, esok hari yang pasti penuh tantangan dan kejutan. Lily pun terlelap dalam benak-benaknya, tak sabar menemui apa yang telah menunggunya disana.

* * *

"...anak-anak ayo ulang mantra ini 'Lumos'..." pinta guru kerdil yang berada di depan ruang kelas, dia adalah Professor Flitwick guru Charm Class, dia juga menjadi guru untuk segala kegiatan musik ditambah dia juga sebagai maestro itu sendiri.

"LUMOS" anak-anak menyeru, dan sebuah cahaya muncul dari tongkat ajaib milik murid masing-masing, walau memang kelihatan meredup, setiap murid mencobanya lagi masing-masing.

"...lumos" dan cahaya di tongkat ajaib milik Lily, mulai bercahaya dengan terang dan mulai menarik perhatian seluruh murid."Bagus! Bagus sekali! , 5 poin untuk Ravenclaw!" seru Professor Flitwick, sambil memberikan tepuk tangannya. Begitupun dengan murid-murid lainnya. Lily menganggukan kepalanya, dan mulai tersipu malu, menurutnya untuk hari pertamanya, ini cukup baik, semoga saja hari-harinya bisa terus seperti ini.

* * *

"tidak buruk untuk seorang Potter" ucap Cat, menggoda Lily yang wajahnya masih berseri-seri. "Kelas berikutnya 'Transfiguration"

Lily dan Cat mengikuti murid-murinnyha menuju kelas 'Transfiguration', sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling bangunan kastil Hogwarts, 'mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama sampai ia bisa menghafal jalan-jalan di kastil itu, belum lagi anak tangga yang selalu berubah-ubah' pikirnya. Tapi untungnya setiap murid tahun pertama masing-masing telah diberikan sebuah peta.

"Baiklah kita sudah disini" ucap Cat pada Lily.

Disana sudah terlihat seorang guru tengah menunggu mereka semua di depan kelas; ia adalah Professor Fynn - terkenal sebagai guru yang sinis, dingin, dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam, nada suaranya yang datar, dan tampangnya yang memang menyeramkan rambut sebahu bergelombang dengan sudah ada beberapa helai rambut putih disana dan janggut panjangnya yang seperti seekor kambing; berdiri di depan sambil menunggu murid-murid memasuki ruang kelas, sambil memperhatikan mereka satu persatu, dan segera memulai pelajaran setelah semua murid sudah masuk.

"Ehm... Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah hadir kita akan mulai pelajaran kita" ucap Professor Fynn. "

Pelajaran Transfiguration memang benar-benar menarik, Lily belajar mengubah satu benda menjadi benda yang berbeda, Lily tidak peduli sedingin apa guru itu padanya yang dia pikirkan hanyalah ketakjubannya melihat satu mantra yang diucapkan seseorang dan dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya bisa membuat sebuah keajaiban, dan itu membuat Lily makin ingin tahu tentang banyak hal.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's note: Ok! Mulai chap ini Author's note akan dipindahkan kebawah (tapi jangan dilupakan!). Okay, jadi di chap ini masih menyangkut hal yang trivial dan selama tiga chapter awal ini aku akan pakai peran major itu Lily. I want to say huge thank's who've wanted to leave a review, since it's an ecouragement for me to move on, so I can't thank you enough!**


	3. Professor Milean Clove

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter it only belong to the only Queen J.K .Rowling I only made up a story from her brilliance.**

**The story so far: Lily memulai hidup barunya di Hogwarts, dengan keberadaannya di The House of Ravenclaw Lily bertemu dengan seorang 'Cat' yang akan menjadi sahabat seasrama-nya, dan ia berharap dengan kerberadaanya itu ia dapat mendapat suatu keberhasilan.**

* * *

**Professor Milean Clove**

"Guru yang mengerikan..." Ucap Cat sambil menatap Lily yang duduk berada di sampingnya.

"Ayolah Cat, menurutku dia hanya mencoba untuk menjadi ramah" Lily memandang temannya yang masih sedikit terganggu.

"Tapi lihatlah dia Lily!" Cat berkata sambil menunjuk wanita yang sedang mengajar di depan ruang kelas.

Professor Clove, guru yang mengajar pelajaran Defends Against the Dark Arts; dia masih terlihat muda, seperti baru memasuki umur 20 tahun-nan, rambutnya panjang, berwarna hitam pekat, dan bergelombang, bisa dibilang gayanya memang cukup eksentrik, tapi bisa dibilang juga dia lumayan cantik; namun yang membuat Cat ngeri tentang wanita itu bukan karena gayanya tapi dengan caranya mengajar yang seperti orang gila, disaat ia kembali serius beberapa saat, ia mulai tersenyum dan tertawa lagi dan kata-kata nya hampir tidak jelas karena selalu diselingi dengan tawanya. Hampir seluruh murid pun merasakan kengerian yang sama seperti Cat, tapi Lily hanya mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan selalu bersikap sopan pada wanita itu.

"...baiklah, kau yang disana!" Jari telunjuk Professor Clove menunjuk kearah Lily, dan Lily bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"L-Lily Potter" Lily menjawab Professor Clove dengan sedikit gugup.

Professor Clove menyeringai padanya, dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk. Lily merasa aneh ia pikir Professor Clove memanggilnya, untuk melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, tapi wanita itu hanya menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk, dan sekarang Lily mulai merasa ngeri pada wanita itu.

* * *

"Hmmm...Professor Clove, entahlah walaupun ia memang aneh, tapi aku tidak tau ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan darinya" ucap James.

"Tapi entahlah Professor Clove tadi berlaku aneh padaku" Lily menjelaskan kejadian yang aneh pada kedua kakaknya pada saat kelas Defends Against The Dark Arts.

"Dia memang aneh, sejujurnya dia juga sering berlaku aneh didepanku, seperti menyeringai, menanyai namaku berulang-ulang kali, dan seri kali mengacak-acak rambutku" ucap Albus.

"Mungkin ia tertarik padamu Al?" lagi-lagi James menggoda Albus.

Albus hanya memberinya sebuah tatapan tajam dan memilih untuk tidak mendebat kakaknya karena masih merasa lelah dengan setiap kali harus mendebatkan hal-hal kecil dan pada akhirnya akan membahas tentang Cameron.

"Setidaknya itu tidak membuat Professor Lovegood menjadi guru paling aneh disini. Tapi ada yang bilang bahwa dia suka berkeliaran di Dark Forrest, entah untuk apa" ucap James, seolah menceritakan cerita hantu.

"Itu hanya isu, lagi pula kalau memang dia melakukan sesuatu disana, pasti akan tertangkap oleh Hagrid 'the Gates Keeper" Komentar Albus, seakan seperti ia membela Professor Clove.

"Oh..." James menyeringai nakal padanya, "Jadi kau membelanya Al?"

"Tidak, aku hanya-" sebelum selesai berbicara James lagi-lagi menyeringai padanya, karena sudah tidak tahan dan kesal, maka Albus mulai membela diri dan mulai mendebat kakaknya.

Lily dan Cat hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain, melihat kedua saudara Potter itu saling berdebat seperti anak kecil, Lily menepuk keningnya saat James dan Albus mulai berdebat dengan suara yang lebih lantang membuat setiap orang yang ada di perpustakaan terpaku pada mereka.

"Sssst..." Seru seorang penjaga perpustakaan, James dan Albus pun berhenti berdebat dan mulai menyenggol tangan satu sama lain, merasa malu karena lagi-lagi saling berdebat seperti anak kecil dan saat ini mereka diperhatikan oleh murid-murid disana.

Tapi akhirnya Lily tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tentang guru aneh itu seakan ada sesuatu yang kurang beres tentangnya dan hal itu hanya ia tunjukan pada ketiga Potter itu, 'Siapa dia?' 'Apa yang dia inginkan darinya?' Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus muncul di benak Lily, tapi sesaat Lily menghapus pikiran negatifnya 'ia hanya seorang guru yang bermaksud untuk bersikap ramah' pikirnya, dan lagi ia mengingat siapa ayahnya, mungkin itu lah yang menunjukkan ketertarikan Professor Clove kepada mereka bertiga.

* * *

"Lily, apa menurutmu tidak terlalu aneh? Professor Clove memang aneh, tapi apa yang ia laukan padamu dan kakakmu itu aneh" ucap Cat pada Lily, yang masih juga memikirkan hal itu.

"Ayolah Cat, memang itu aneh tapi mungkin ia hanya tertarik pada kami bertiga karena mengingat siapa ayah kami dan mungkin ia juga mengharapkan sesuatu yang hebat muncul dari kami" Lily meyakinkan Cat, walaupun sebenarnya ia yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh tentangnya, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukannya, sebab itu adalah hal yang kurang baik, dan berfikiran negatif tentang orang yang baru ia kenal tanpa mengetahui latar belakang orang itu sendiri.

Sepertinya Lily hanya akan mencoba untuk menyimpan pikiran negatifnya, dan akan menunggu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sebab ini adalah suatu awal yang baru bagi Lily, suatu pengalaman yang akan membuka pikiran si gadis ini menuju dunia yang lebih luas lagi untuknya.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, sedikit ulasan untuk chapter sebelumnya, 'pendek' I know dan juga chapter ini, so sorry. Karena selama ini aku selalu ngetik di HP dan keliatannya itu udah panjang dan ternyata pas aku cek dari komputer ternyata pendek banget, that's why I'm so sorry. Tapi terima kasih buat readers yang mau ninggalin reviews I really appreciate it. Oh ya dan ini bakal jadi the last chapter aku ngegunain Lily sebagai lead role (not the last actually maybe more like temporarily), and give it up for Albus Severus to take her place. **


	4. Bond

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter it only belong to the only Queen J.K .Rowling I only made up a story from her brilliance.**

**The story so far: Lily mulai mempelajari pelajaran demi pelajaran sihir yang masih tampak asing baginya, dan ia juga bertemu dengan seorang professor yang 'aneh', namun tampaknya ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya.**

* * *

**B****OND**

"Fwoosh!" Gadis itu berlari-larian sambil merentangkan tangannya, seakan ia adalah sebuah pesawat terbang.

"Ramona! Berhenti" dari arah lain, seorang gadis berambut pirang meneriakinya dan terus mengejarnya.

'Pemandangan yang tidak biasa' pikir Albus, seorang murid tahun ketiga berlari-larian seperti anak kecil, dan dari belakang seorang murid tahun keempat mengejarnya, seperti seorang ibu yang mengejar anaknya yang nakal.

"RAMONA DELGADO! Sekarang juga aku perintahkan kau untuk berhenti!" Bentak si gadis pirang.

Gadis bernama Ramona Delgado itu pun berhenti; gadis berambut coklat, pendek sebahu, dengan poni yang membelah seperti tirai. Ia menoleh ke arah si gadis pirang dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu Cameron!" Dan gadis itu terus berlari kearah danau Loch, sambil menangis.

Albus hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian aneh itu. Ramona Delgado adalah gadis yang seumuran dengannya tapi tingkah lakunya masih seperti anak kecil berumur 8 tahun, gadis itu tidak gila, hanya saja ia selalu tersakiti, tersakiti oleh dunia, seakan apabila dia tidak ada di dunia, tidak akan ada apapun yang berubah. Maka gadis itu memilih untuk berada di dunia nya sendiri dan tidak mau memikirkan dunia di sekitarnya, gadis itu sedih tapi tidak ada yang mau mencoba untuk peduli apa yang selalu ia rasakan. Dan gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia tidak ingin orang-orang tau.

Cameron menghela nafas, sambil terus memandangi gadis tersakiti itu yang makin menjauh, sampai ia menyadari Albus berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Maaf soal itu" ucap Cameron, sambil menoleh pada Albus.

"A-Ah... T-Tak apa" Albus seperti biasa gugup untuk bicara dengan Cameron, "a-ada apa denganya?" Tanya Albus, dan sesaat Albus merasa betapa bodoh dirinya menanyai Cameron hal itu, karena biasanya orang lain apabila ditanyai tentang masalahnya pasti akan menjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa' pikir Albus.

"Ramona sedih, karena aku selalu menasihatinya, tapi aku hanya ingin membantunya, aku tak ingin ia terus menyendiri, aku ingin menolongnya, menolongnya dari perasaan sendirinya" jawab Cameron dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Suatu jawaban yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Albus, ia kaget sekaligus senang karena Cameron ingin berbagi perasaannya saat ini.

Wajah Albus merona, hatinya berdegup makin cepat, dan pikirannya sudah semakin buyar. Tapi melihat gadis itu merasa sedih, Albus pun sedih, bukan itu raut wajah yang ia inginkan dari gadis itu, ia ingin gadis itu tetap tersenyum, walaupun itu dapat membuatnya dua kali lebih gugup dari ini.

"Cameron, aku akan membantumu, aku akan bicara pada Ramona" ucap Albus yang tiba-tiba tidak merasa gugup lagi.

Cameron tersenyum padanya, "Terima Kasih, Albus"

Mendengar ucapan dan melihat senyum Cameron, lagi-lagi wajah Albus merona lebih merah, hatinya sudah berdegup cepat, ia inging balik tersenyum tapi ia merasa, apabila ia melakukannya mungkin ia bisa meledak.

* * *

Ramona melambaikan tangannya pada Albus, seakan memberi tahu 'aku ada disini'. Albus mendatanginya, melihatnya duduk dipinggir danau Loch, sambil terus memandanginya.

"Aku tau kau akan kesini" ucap Ramona, pada Albus yang mulai mendatanginya.

Albus kaget mendengar ucapan gadis itu, seakan ia mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Albus.

"Kau temannya Cameron kan?" Ramona Balik menanya.

"Em...Kau bisa bilang begitu" jawab Albus ragu.

"Cameron gadis yang baik, kau harus menjaganya" ucap Ramona sambil kembali memandangi danau Loch.

Bisa ditebak ekspresi Albus bercampur aduk, dari tersipu hingga kebingungan, 'kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi dewasa? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu?' Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak benci padanya, hanya saja aku tidak ingin dia terlalu peduli padaku" ucap gadis itu.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Albus dengan heran.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Cameron dikucilkan karena dia berteman denganku, aku ini aneh, dan hampir seluruh murid di Hogwarts berpendapat demikian terutama murid Slytherin"

Sesaat Albus merasa aneh sebab dia adalah salah satu murid asrama Slytherin, walaupun mungkin Ramona benar, sejujurnya Albus pun berpikir bahwa Ramona adalah gadis yang aneh, tapi menurutnya tidak setelah percakapan ini. "Tapi kau harus tau, Cameron sangat ingin membantumu, ia tidak ingin kau terus sendiri di dunia mu, ia ingin menolongmu dari kesendirianmu selama ini, dan akan selalu mencoba untuk mendengarkan isi hatimu" ucap Albus sambil seketika teringat pada raut wajah sedih Cameron.

Ramona hanya diam untuk berpikir sesaat, "dia mengatakan itu padamu?" Tanya Ramona, dan tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari mata coklat Ramona, mukanya juga memerah, ia melipat kakinya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ya, seperti itulah" jawab Albus, sambil tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu.

Walaupun Albus tidak mengetahui latar belakang kedua gadis itu, ia mengerti keduanya sama-sama pernah mengalami masa lalu yang pahit walaupun ia tidak tau apa itu. Tapi yang pasti keduanya sama-sama memiliki sebuah ikatan, ikatan yang akhirnya akan mempersatukan kedua jiwa yang kesepian itu.

* * *

"Cam, aku minta maaf atas apa yang kukatakan padamu" ucap Ramona, matanya tidak berani untuk menatap langsung ke mata Turquoise Cameron.

"Tak apa, aku juga minta maaf telah meneriaki-mu" Cameron menepuk pundak gadis yang berada tepat di depannya. "Lagi pula kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, jadi aku tidak akan membesar-besarkan masalah ini"

Terlihat mata Ramona memerah, karena menahan air matanya, "T-Tapi Al bilang, kalau kau sedih".

"Aku memang sedih, tapi bukan karena perkataan-mu, aku sedih karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untukmu"

Tak bisa ditahan lagi, air mata Ramona jatuh, ia tidak percaya selama 14 tahun hidup-nya ia baru menemukan orang yang sangat peduli padanya. Setelah 14 tahun hidup-nya penuh dengan kesendirian; orang tua yang jarang bertemu dengan-nya akibat urusan pekerjaan keluar kota, kakak yang juga tinggal jauh darinya, dan seorang adik yang tidak begitu memikirkan kakaknya. Ramona hanya bisa menangis, tak dapat berkata lagi. Cameron bangun dari tempat duduk panjang 'The Great Hall' dan langsung memeluk gadis itu; Cameron pun adalah gadis yang selalu kesepian ditengah-tengah ke-populerannya ia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki seorang teman, ditambah lagi kedua orang tua yang telah tiada saat umurnya baru 8 tahun, akibat kecelakaan eksperimen sihir.

Albus hanya bisa mengamati mereka dari pintu besar 'The Great Hall', ia merasa lega karena akhirnya mereka berbaikan lagi. Ia harap mereka berdua bisa terus berteman tanpa ada konfrontasi lagi walaupun sebenarnya hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Albus, membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Albus menoleh dan mendapati sosok adiknya, "Lil?! Kau hampir membuat jantungku berhenti"

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Lily sambil melihat kedalam 'The Great Hall' "Oh...tenang aku bukan James" Albus merasa lega dengan pernyataan adiknya. "Hmmm...kau melakukan hal yang baik" ucap Lily seolah ia bisa menebak hal yang terjadi.

"Ap-, Bagaimana-, Kau-" Albus merasa bingung harus berkata apa kepada adiknya.

"Aku mendengar percakapan Antonia tentang mereka, dan aku pikir kau membantu mereka, ya kan?" Lily tersenyum pada kakaknya.

"Ya,...begitulah" Jawabnya ragu, tapi dalam hati Albus ia pun merasa bangga dapat membantu seorang teman. "Aku harap mereka bisa seperti ini terus"

"Ya, akan bagus untuk keduanya, lagi pula ini membuatku teringat tentang kisah 'the Princess and the Pauper'; persahabatan yang dimulai dari suatu perbedaan besar, dan akhirnya ada sesuatu diantara mereka yang dapat saling dimengerti satu sama lain, hingga mencapai akhir bahagia, ya walaupun mereka bukan kembar" ucap Lily.

Albus setuju dengan pendapat adiknya, ia juga tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Cameron, dan bila itu terjadi Albus akan selalu siap untuk membantunya.

"Sekarang kita biarkan mereka berdua" Lily menarik lengan Albus, untuk segera meninggalkan 'The Great Hall' dan membiarkan Cameron dan Ramona, untuk kembali ke keadaan mereka yang semula.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's note: Okay, so bisa dibilang ini semacam extra chapter karena ceritanya sama sekali nggak menyangkut main story nya, ini cuma semacam perkenalan dari dua OC ku yang nanti bakal lumayan berperan aktif di fic ini dan juga sequel lainnya, kalian juga bisa review tentang mereka what u guys think 'bout them? Walaupun masih kurang jelas detail dari latar belakang mereka nanti in further stories latar belakang mereka akan terungkap sedikit demi sedikit. Thank's to all the reviewers I appreciate it all so much! (My work was all paid of)**


	5. The Silver Unicorn

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter it only belong to the only Queen J.K .Rowling I only made up a story from her brilliance, but someday wishing for.**

**The story so far: Cameron Grace dan Ramona Delgado, dua gadis yang berbeda namun keduanya memiliki masa lalu yang pahit. Dan dengan bantuan Albus keduanya mungkin dapat mulai untuk memahami satu sama lain. (Extra Chapter)**

* * *

**The Silver Unicorn**

"Buku Sejarah Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mum sangat menyukai buku ini" ucap si gadis Weasley, kepada anak laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Mengapa?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Entahlah, tapi Mum tidak pernah bosan membacanya, dan ia akan selalu merasa tak nyaman bila tidak membawa buku ini" jawab si gadis Weasley.

"Musim dingin sepertinya akan segera tiba" ucap anak laki-laki itu. Saat hembusan angin yang sejuk menembus tubuhnya. "Rose apa menurutmu akan ada sesuatu yang hebat terjadi tahun ini?"

"Entahlah" jawab Rose, "tapi memang aku mendapat perasaan demikian, yang dapat mendukung pertanyaanmu"

Keduanya kini berdiri dalam kesunyian di The Stone Bridge, memandangi pemandangan apapun yang dapat mereka saksikan.

"Apa menurutmu yang tengah dilakukan si tua Hagrid?" Tanya Rose, memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah, diusianya sekarang ini menurutku dia masih kelihatan baik" jawab Albus.

"Yeah,Hmmm...mau mencoba mengunjunginya?" Tanya Rose, memandang Albus yang terlihat heran.

"Tentu" jawab si bocah Potter.

* * *

"Sudah lama sekali sejak seorang Potter dan Weasley mengunjungi pondok-ku" Hagrid tersenyum memandang Albus dan Rose yang duduk sambil tersenyum padanya. "...hari-hari yang menakjubkan"

"Kami selalu ingin mengunjungi-mu Sir Hagrid, Mum dan Dad juga menitipkan salam untuk-mu" ucap Rose, memandang pria besar yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa yang ukurannya pun besar.

"Oh, panggil saja aku Hagrid aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu" Hagrid tertawa pada keduanya. "Dan bagaimana keadaan orang tua-mu Albus" Hagrid sedikit merasa aneh saat mengucapkan nama itu.

"Mereka baik" jawabnya singkat.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perbincangan mereka seakan tak ada akhir dari setiap topik yang mereka bahas, di mulai dari masa lalu Hagrid bersama orang tua mereka, hingga membicarakan makhluk-makhluk aneh.

"Bicara tentang makhluk aneh, saat kemarin aku pergi ke Dark Forest seperti biasa, aku mendengar dari si tua Centaur bahwa ada seekor unicorn perak dihutan, walaupun menurutku itu gila" ucap Hagrid sambil menyiapkan dua cangkir teh untuk dua tamunya.

Albus dan Rose pun saling pandang, "Unicorn Perak?" Ucap Rose, sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Ya, seekor Unicorn Perak, tapi aku tidak percaya seekor Unicorn Perak benar-benar hidup di Dark Forest. Hewan yang sangat langka bahkan bukan langka tapi hampir musnah itu ada, kalau tidak salah catatan Menteri Sihir 5 tahun yang lalu hanya tersisa empat Unicorn Perak di belahan dunia" jelas Hagrid, yang tengah menuangkan teh ke dua cangkir kecil.

"Kenapa mereka bisa begitu langka?" Tanya Albus.

"Darah Unicorn Perak dapat membangkitkan dia yang telah tiada, walaupun katanya tidak sepenuhnya, tubuh yang dibangkitkan hanya berupa bagian kecil-nya, dan tidak sempurna, karena walau bagaimana-pun tidak ada sihir apapun yang dapat membangkitkan seseorang yang telah meninggal" jelas Rose, yang sedikit membuat Hagrid terkejut, karena kecerdasannya yang mengingatkannya pada Hermione Granger.

"Betul sekali Nn. Weasley" ucap Hagrid pada Rose yang membuatnya tersipu malu.

Jadi darah seekor Unicorn Perak dapat membangkitkan seseorang yang telah tiada walaupun tidak sempurna, bahkan jauh dari sempurna. Albus berpikir sejenak tentang perkataan James, bahwa Professor Clove selalu sibuk mondar-mandir di Dark Forest setiap malam, 'Jangan-jangan' tiba-tiba pikiran Albus memikirkan Professor Clove yang tengah mencari-cari Unicorn Perak itu, tapi sekejap Albus menyingkirkan pikiran itu, 'lagi pula itu hanya isu, dan Hagrid pun belum yakin dengan kebenaran dari keberadaan si Unicorn Perak yang katanya berada di Dark Forest itu' pikirnya.

* * *

Angin bertiup kencang melewati dinding-dinding kastil Hogwarts, angin di malam hari jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan tiupan angin di siang hari. Tapi karena setiap asrama difasilitasi dengan penghangat ruangan, para murid-murid asrama tidak perlu menderita akibat udara dingin dari luar.

Pikiran Albus terasa melayang-layang memikirkan banyak hal tentang kemungkinan adanya Unicorn Perak di Dark Forest. Ia tak dapat tertidur, ia mendapat firasat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tapi akhirnya Albus pun terlelap sendiri dalam pikiran-pikirannya dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja esok hari.

* * *

"Unicorn Perak?"

"Ya, seekor Unicorn Perak, apa kau dapat memberitahukan-ku tentang mereka?" Tanya Albus, pada seorang gadis Ravenclaw yang berada pada tahun yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?" Gadis itu balik bertanya pada Albus.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tertarik" jawabnya, "ayolah Antonia, kau dapat membantuku kan?"

Gadis bernama Antonia itu menghela napasnya, dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Unicorn Perak, "Unicorn Perak adalah sejenis hewan yang memiliki kekuatan sihir tersendiri, keberadaannya kini sudah tidak jelas, karena hanya ada beberapa anggota Menteri Sihir yang dapat mendata keberadaan mereka. Darah Unicorn Perak dapat membangkitkan orang yang sudah meninggal, tapi penggunaan darah Unicorn Perak dimasukkan kedalam sejenis ilmu Hitam dan penggunaan-nya tentu saja dilarang, dan tentu saja bila kau tetap nekat, kau akan mendapat tiket untuk ke Azkaban seumur hidup-mu. Namun penyebab mengapa darah Unicorn Perak dilarang bukan hanya karena dapat membangkitkan orang-orang jahat, namun ritual pembangkitan ini juga membutuhkan seorang korban sebagai pengganti, jadi karena kau telah menentang kematian, kematian pun akan mendapatkan-mu sebagai pengganti"

"Wow, itu mengerikan" ucap Albus, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Antonia yang panjang lebar.

"Tapi kata-nya setiap Unicorn Perak memiliki seorang penjaga, entah apa maksud dari seorang penjaga itu"

"Hmmm...kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu, trims Antonia" ucap Albus, sambil meninggalkan gadis itu.

* * *

"Jadi menurutmu Professor Clove mencari sesuatu seperti itu?" Ucap James.

"Entahlah, ia memang gila tapi apa ia cukup gila untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi membangkitkan orang yang hanya setengah hidup" Albus berkata agak ragu.

"Apa kalian yakin, kalian terlalu terobses pada hal Unicorn Perak ini, sudahlah ini bukan era Mum dan Dad lagi, semuanya sudah aman, tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi" ucap Lily terdengar agak kesal pada kedua saudaranya.

Lily pun meninggalkan keduanya, dan berjalan menyusuri jembatan dan mulai menjauh dari pandangan James dan Albus.

James terlihat bingung melihat sikap adiknya yang semakin berubah,

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin ia hanya sedih karena tidak ingin tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts hancur" jawab Albus.

"Tapi kau tau Al, aku tidak akan berhenti disini aku akan cari tahu siapa si pengendap malam hari" ucap James.

Albus menaikkan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan kakaknya yang memberikan julukan aneh, pada orang yang mereka duga tengah mencari sosok Unicorn Perak, "tapi Antonia bilang, bahwa setiap Unicorn Perak masing-masing memiliki seorang penjaga"

"Penjaga? Apa maksud-nya?" Tanya James.

"Entahlah, Antonia pun tidak mengerti maksud dari 'penjaga', ngomong-ngomong soal penjaga, kau ada pertandingan Quidditch besok" ucap Albus.

James menepuk dahinya, merasa bodoh karena melupakan pertandingan Quidditch-nya melawan Hufflepuff besok, "kalau begitu aku harus menemui Wood" James segera pergi meninggalkan Albus sendirian.

Albus berpikir dalam kesendirian-nya dan ia bertekat akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan ia yakin James akan membantunya, walaupun Lily tidak, tapi ia dapat meminta Rose untuk bergabung dengannya, dan selama ini yang ia ketahui tentang sepupunya itu, ia sangat menyukai tantangan. Dan inilah titik dimana semuanya akan bermulai.

* * *

"Ak-ku tidak tau apa yang kau p-pikirkan tapi ini g-g-gila" suara Rose bergetar, akibat tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Ayolah Rose, bukankah ini seru membuntuti seseorang, kita seperti detektif" ucap James untuk menenangkan sepupunya yang bergetar.

"Yeah, sangat seru James, membuntuti seseorang berjubah hitam, masuk ke dalam Dark Forest pada tengah malam" ucap Rose, sambil memegang jubahnya erat-erat, agar udara dingin tidak langsung menusuk tubuh-nya.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan berisik, aku tidak ingin terkena masalah karena hal ini, sejujurnya aku juga menganggap ini konyol" Albus yang tampak lebih gemetar dari pada Rose merunduk di depan keduanya, sambil terus mengawasi dari balik semak-semak disebelah jembatan yang menghubungkan Hogwarts hingga pondok Hagrid.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara" James menggoda Albus, terlihat wajah Albus yang mulai jengkel pada kakaknya.

"Pokoknya apabila kita sudah menunggu selama dua jam dan tak ada yang datang, kita akan kembali ke asrama, dan bertingkah tak ada yang terjadi malam ini, setuju"

"Setuju, bu" ucap James sedikit menggoda Rose yang ketakutan bukan main, sebenarnya James pun belum pernah melihat Rose yang seperti ini, dan ia harus terus menahan tawanya.

* * *

Sejam berlalu, dan ketiga murid yang menunggu dibalik semak-semak itu, seakan sudah tidak dapat menahan kantuk, ditambah lagi dengan udara dingin yang membuat mereka makin tidak betah dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Aku rasa kita harus menyerah, James" ucap Rose.

"Belum, aku belum ingin menyerah" sikap keras kepala James cukup membuat Rose jengkel, ia tidak ingin terus menunggu di tempat itu; udara dingin, tanah yang lembap, belum lagi mereka harus menahan kantuk yang teramat sangat; sungguh penyiksaan bagi Rose yang sudah tidak tahan, dan mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"lihat! Tak ada apapun disini, ini sia-sia James!"

"kita kan masih punya waktu satu jam lagi, kita tunggu saja dulu."

Lagi-lagi Rose dan James mulai berdebat lagi, namun tiba-tiba suara Albus memecah perkelahian mereka, "Ssshh...aku mendengar sesuatu". Suara kain yang terseret ditanah, dan terdengar makin dekat, kearah mereka bertiga berada. 'itu dia', sosok bertudung hitam berjalan menuju Hogwarts; tubuhnya tinggi, dengan seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus kain hitam pekat, hingga wajahnya tak terlihat.

Rose menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia sangat terkejut dan takut, melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang, ia ingin mpenjerit tapi itu adalah tindakan yang sangat bodoh. Reaksi yang sama juga nampak diwajah kedua Potter, James seakan membeku dan terus menatap sosok bertudung yang entah makhluk apa itu. Albus pun juga terdiam membeku, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya diam.

berharap sosok menyeramkan itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka disana.

Namun kepanikan itu hampir membuat mereka celaka, Rose melangkah mundur sedikit sambil terus menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya, namun ia tak sadar dan menginjak sebuah ranting kecil, yang menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras.

Sosok bertudung itu menoleh dan berdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mendekati semak-semak tempat Albus, James, dan Rose bersembunyi.

Wajah ketiganya memucat, jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahi mereka, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali seperti membeku, mereka seperti orang yang tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan berada di pihak mereka, sosok bertudung itu segera berpaling ketika ia mendengar Hagrid membuka pintu pondoknya untuk pergi ke Dark Forest seperti biasanya. Sosok itu segera berlari tanpa suara menuju Hogwarts.

* * *

Rose masih menutup mulutnya sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh ke tanah, "Rose apa kau baik-baik saja?" James menoleh ke sepupunya yang jelas masih kelihatan sangat shock.

Rose tidak menjawab, wajahnya pucat pasi, jelas ia kelihatan sangat shock, yang biasanya hanya tergambar di wajah Rose jika ia mendapat nilai kurang dari Professor Fynn.

"Astaga,... apa itu?" ucap James yang napasnya terengah-engah.

Albus memandangi jembatan disebelahnya, mencoba untuk memeriksa apakah sosok bertudung itu masih ada, "Entahlah."

"Unicorn Perak" Albus mengangguk. Raut wajah James berubah menjadi khawatir, Rose menatap keduanya memberi tatapan ngeri, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sosok bertudung hitam itu terus muncul dibenak Albus, ia tau harus melakukan sesuatu, ia harus menemukan identitas sosok bertudung itu, dan menghentikannya.

Apa yang mereka tunggu sudah muncul dihadapan mereka. Dan kini mereka harus mencari jalan untuk menghetikan hal terburuk itu terjadi. Dan ini hanya awal dari petualangan mereka, menunggu waktu yang tepat, sebelum akhirnya mereka dapat mengetahui rahasia tergelap yang telah disembunyikan oleh waktu.

**To Be Continued..****.**

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, seperti yang bisa dilihat di chap ini aku udah mulai untuk masuk ke bagian mystery dan bisa dilihat bakal ada dua professor (OC) yang akan berperan penting di sequel ini (itu udah bisa ditebak) dan sedikit ulasan untuk Professor Flynn, personality dari Profesor Flynn itu cukup menggambarkan character seorang Professor Snape, but mungkin aku nggak akan bener-bener menggambarkan dia seperti seorang Snape juga, so just follow the story. And thank's to all the reviewers! Just write about what you think, kay!**


	6. The Night Sneaker

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter it only belong to the only Queen J.K .Rowling (but wished for)I only made up a story from her brilliance. **_

_**The story so far: The Silver Unicorn, hewan yang dapat membangkitkan seorang yang telah tiada kembali kepada kehidupan. Walaupun hasil dan proses itu sendiri 'mengerikan'. **_

* * *

**The Night Sneaker **

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada Lil!" James mencoba meyakinkan adiknya, "Rose juga ada disana!"

Lily mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyilang tangannya di dadanya, "Sudahlah James, jika kau masih ingin membahas tentang ini lebih baik aku pergi"

"Tapi Lil-" belum selesai James bicara Lily segera berjalan meninggalkan dengan Albus.

"Sudahlah, kupikir dia sehaiknya tidak ikut dalam hal ini, apabila sesuatu terjadi padanya, kita yang akan terkena masalah" ucap Albus.

"Baiklah, lagi pula kita masih punya Rose dalam team"

"Entahlah, tapi kupikir setelah kejadian semalam, sepertinya Rose akan berkata tidak"

"Kau punya poin, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?"

Albus menghela napasnya, merasa lelah dengan sikap kakaknya yang keras kepala, tapi itulah James.

* * *

"Biar aku luruskan, kau ingin mencari tau siapa sosok berjubah itu?" Tanya Rose pada kedua sepupunya.

"Ya, jadi apa kau ikut?"

"Entahlah James, setelah kejadian semalam aku tidak yakin"

"Ayolah Rose!" pinta James memohon pada sepupunya.

"Rose!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang pucat memanggil Rose dari kejauhan.

"Scorp? Ada apa?" Tanya Rose pada anak laki-laki itu, Rose segera menghampirinya. James dan Albus tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun terlihat senyuman di wajah bocah pirang itu, wajahnya juga memerah.

Mereka saling melanbaikan tangan dan Rose kembali ke tempat James dan Albus menunggunya, wajahnya berseri-seri sepertinya karena sesuatu.

"Malfoy?" James keheranan.

"Kenapa? Dia anak yang baik dia sering sekali membantuku, bukan berarti dia adalah seorang Malfoy kita harus selalu memandangnya buruk bukan?" ucap Rose.

"Baiklah jadi apa kau ikut?" Tanya Albus, mencoba mencegah terjadinya perdebatan yang tidak perlu antara Rose dan James.

Rose menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "Ok, aku ikut" ucap Rose dengan sedikit ragu, "aku harap, aku tidak akan menyesali tindakan Ku ini"

"Tentu tidak Rose" Albus menepuk pundak Rose untuk memberikannya kepercayaan.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sepakat!" ucap James pada Albus dan Rose, keduanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa mereka pun setuju.

* * *

"Jadi siapa menurutmu?" Tanya Rose pada James dan Albus, yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku pikir itu Professor Clove" ucap James dengan sangat yakin, "Maksudku sudah jelas bukan? Dia adalah wanita aneh, yang juga diduga sering berada di _the Dark Forest_"

"Baiklah, Professor Clove adalah tersangka pertama kita" ucap Rose sambil mencatat namanya dibuku hariannya, "Ada lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan Professor Fynn? Dia cukup menyeramkan bagiku" ucap Albus, "Dan dia juga termasuk guru baru yang masuk tahun lalu bersamaan dengan Professor Clove"

"Entahlah Al, tapi kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari penampilan bukan?"

"Tapi beberapa murid bilang, akhir-akhir ini ia sering bertindak aneh"

"Aku heran padamu James, darimana kau mendapatkan informasi-informasi itu?" Tanya Rose pada James heran.

"Hei, aku lumayan populer, itu adalah salah satu keuntungan dari menjadi seorang _Seeker _Gryffindor"

Rose memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa agak jengkel dengan tingkah sepupunya, "Baiklah, Professor Fynn adalah tersangka kedua kita. Tapi sejak yang paling memenuhi syarat adalah Professor Clove, kita harus mencari tahu tentangnya terlebih dahulu" James dan Albus mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Albus.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" James balik bertanya.

"Ya, bagaimana kita mencari tau tentang Professor Cloves? Aku pikir, kita tidak akan berhasil dengan hanya menunggunya dari sini" ucap Albus.

"Kupikir kau benar, menunggu dari luar pintu ruangan tak akan ada hasilnya"

"Professor Clove berada di ruangannya sekarang, kita tak bisa masuk kesana begitu saja, kau seharusnya tau seberapa _mental _dirinya" ucap Rose yang berada di belakang James dan Albus.

Pintu ruangan Professor Clove tiba-tiba terbuka, disana nampak sosok seorang murid perempuan tahun pertama dengan jubah asrama Ravenclaw, "Lily?" ucap Albus, "Apa yang ia lakukan disana?".

James dan Rose mengangkat bahunya dengan tatapan sedikit heran. Lily menuruni tangga dari ruangan Professor Clove dan melintasi ruangan kelas _Defenses Against the Dark Arts. _Albus, James, dan Rose segera menjauh dari pintu ruangan dan bersembunyi, mereka tak ingin Lily harus terlibat dengan masalah ini, dan Lily juga sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Namun mereka penasaran dengan apa yang Lily lakukan dari sana, dan sepertinya dia menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Phew...kita selamat" ucap James sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa yang Lil lakukan disana?" Tanya Rose, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dibalik sebuah rak buku besar.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh darinya, maksudku Lily adalah gadis yang cukup peka dan sangat fokus, tapi ia tidak menyadari James yang dengan bodohnya bersembunyi dibalik sebuah baju zirah yang sangat jelas keberadaannya" jelas Albus, sedikit menyindir kakaknya.

"Hei! Aku tidak ada pilihan lain bukan?!"

"Oke terserah, kita tak bisa berdebat sekarang, kita harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Lily, masalah kita sekarang makin rumit, aku pun sudah menyadari perubahan sikap Lily" ucap Rose, mencoba mencegah terjadinya perdebatan antara James dan Albus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya temannya? Siapa namanya? Uhm..."

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan James, sahabat adikmu sendiri kau tidak tau" ucap Albus.

"Hei! Ada sekian ribu anak disekolah ini, apa kau mengharapkanku untuk ingat seluruh nama mereka" James sedikit kesal dengan ucapan adiknya, tapi walau bagaimana pun setidaknya James dapat mengingat nama sahabat adiknya sendiri, "dan sejak kapan peran kita bertukaran? Kau yang jadi menyebalkan" Albus hanya menyeringai senang padanya, dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan.

Rose menggerutu kesal dan melerai mereka lagi, memang kedua Potter ini sangat sulit untuk dihentikan bila sudah memulai perdebatan, belum lagi kalau ditambah kakak angkat mereka Ted, perdebatan mereka akan lebih menjadi-jadi, "Cukup! Dengar, tujuan kita disini adalah mencari tahu sipa sosok berjubah itu, dan kita tak akan bisa fokus kalau kalian terus berdebat, dan bagaimana kalau sekarang kita fokus pada tujuan dan kalian berhenti berdebat, mengerti?!"

"Ya Bu!" ucap Albus dan James serentak.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya kita benar-benar melakukannya" ucap Albus.

"Tidak ada cara lain bukan?" Rose berjalan tepat dibelakang Albus, "Mengikuti Professor Clove seusai sekolah adalah cara terbaik"

"Tapi kita seperti orang bodoh"

Albus, James, dan Rose mengikuti Professor Clove dari belakang, memata-matai seluruh kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Professor Clove adalah orang yang cukup interaktif, selain mengajar kegiatan ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Hogwarts, mungkin ia bermaksud untuk lebih mengenal bangunan Hogwarts yang memang sangat besar.

"Dia mengantar kita entah kemana" keluh Albus.

"Aku tau" ucap Rose dengan putus asa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggunya seperti semalam?" James mengusulkan.

Rose sepertinya ingin memberi argumen, tapi ia pun sudah menyerah, mengikuti Professor Clove seharian hanya akan membuat mereka lelah.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sosok bertudung itu benar-benar datang, dan bagaimana caranya agar kita tau kalau itu benar-benar Professor Clove?" tanya Rose.

"Kita harus gunakan mantra bius" ucap Albus, dengan cepat menanggapi pertanyaan Rose.

"Hmmm...tidak buruk Al" ucap Rose, sambil menepuk pundak Albus, "Tapi siapa yang akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja si tuan jenius ini, sejak dia yang mengusulkan, mungkin dia sudah siap untuk melakukannya" James menyeringai padanya, dan menepuk pundak beberapa kali.

* * *

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui ini lagi" ucap Rose, menyesal karena telah menyetujui ide ini lagi, seharusnya ia berpikir lagi sebelum yakin untuk ikut.

"Kau seharusnya bisa lebih lega Rose, karena kau bukan yang ditugaskan untuk menggunakan mantra bius pada seorang guru, dan dengan resiko kau akan dikeluarkan" ucap Albus yang berada di depannya, bersiap untuk melontarkan mantra bius.

"Pengorbananmu takkan sia-sia Al" James sedikit menggodannya, sudah jelas ia tahu bahwa Albus tidak dalam mood nya untuk berdebat, karena keraguan dan ketakutannya sekarang, "dan bila kau berhasil, kita akan tau siapa si pengendap malam itu"

"Yeah, kau bisa bilang begitu dengan mudah"

"Tenang saja, kemungkinan ia menyadari kita disini, itu kecil" Rose mencoba menenangkan sepupunya.

Albus mengangguk ragu, ia tidak pernah benar-benar menggunakan mantra bius diluar pelajaran sehelumnya, dan sekarang ia harus melakukannya kepada seorang guru, tentu saja hatinya berdetak cepat sekali.

* * *

Mulai terdengar suara kain terseret ditanah, tak salah lagi itu adalah si sosok bertudung yang baru saja berjalan meninggalkan Hogwarts menuju _the Dark Forest _tanpa adanya suara langkah kaki.

"I-Itu dia" ucap Rose, "Al kau yakin bisa lakukan ini?" Albus merespon dengan anggukan kecil yang ragu.

Albus mengacungkan tongkatnya dari semak-semak tempat mereka berada sekarang, tangannya gemetar tak bisa menentukan arah dengan benar, "Albus fokus, kau pasti bisa" ucap Rose mendukung Albus dengan suara berbisik. Walaupun Rose sudah mendukungnya, tapi tetap saja itu tak akan bisa membantunya sekarang.

"S-Stupefy!" seru Albus dengan suara berbisik. Kilatan cahaya merah melesat dari semak-semak kearah si sosok bertudung itu, namun karena keadaan tangan Albus yang terus bergetar ia tak dapat membidiknya dengan tepat. Kilatan cahaya merah itu melesat keatas kepalanya, mengenai tudungnya, sehingga turun dari atas kepalanya.

Rose menutup mulutnya terkejut, mata Albus terbelalak terkejut, James memundurkan tubuhnya. Albus terkejut sekali dan takut "Tidak mungkin...".

Sosok bertudung itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mencari arah datangnya kilatan cahaya merah itu berasal. Sosok itu menengok tepat kearah semak-semak tempat Albus, James, dan Rose berada; sosok menyeramkan yang memang familiar bagi mereka, rambut sebahu bergelombang dengan sudah ada beberapa helai rambut putih dan janggut panjang yang seperti seekor kambing; membelalak pada mereka, ia menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Professor Fynn?!"

Apa yang mereka duga ternyata tidak seperti dugaan mereka, sekarang berdiri di depan mereka sosok pria yang mereka takuti. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru muncul dibenak mereka, perjalanan yang harus mereka tempuh masih sangat jauh, dan mereka harus bersiap menghadapi rintangan yang telah berada di hadapan mereka.

**To be Continued... **

* * *

_**Author's note: Okay, ulasan untuk chapter ini, apa menurut kalian Professor Clove kah atau Ptofessor Flynn yang mengejar The Silver Unicorn? (Review about what you think). **_


	7. Wreath

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter it only belong to the only Queen J.K .Rowling (but wished for)I only made up a story from her brilliance. **_

_**The story so far: The Silver Unicorn, hewan yang dapat membangkitkan seorang yang telah tiada kembali kepada kehidupan. Walaupun hasil dan proses itu sendiri 'mengerikan'. Namun apa yang terjadi bila seorang professor dari Hogwarts mengejar hewan tersebut?**_

* * *

**Wreath**

Musim dingin akan segera tiba, hembusan-hembusan angin yang menusuk menabrak dinding-dinding kastil Hogwarts. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Rose pada James dan Albus yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Entahlah, perkiraan kita selama ini salah tentang Professor Clove" ucap Albus.

"Menurutku tidak sepenuhnya salah" Rose dan Albus memberi tatapan heran pada James, "Maksudku perkiraan kita tentang dia menjadi guru yang aneh tidak sepenuhnya salah, maksudku dia mengelilingi Hogwarts tanpa alasan yang jelas".

"Kita tidak bisa menyangkal itu James, walau bagaimanapun Professor Clove baru memasuki Hogwarts tahun lalu" ucap Rose.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar"

"Baiklah aku punya ide" James dan Albus menjorokkan tubuhnya sedikit kearah Rose untuk mendengar apa yang ia katakan, "Bila Unicorn perak adalah apa yang dicari oleh Professor Flynn, dan kita tidak mungkin menghentikannya, yang kita perlu lakukan adalah mencari Unicorn perak itu sebelum Professor Fynn yang menemukannya"

"Ah, tentu saja Rose, pekerjaan yang mudah bukan? Mencari seekor Unicorn perak di _the Dark Forest _yang mengerikan, dan tidak hanya melakukan pelanggaran tapi juga membahayakan nyawa kita" ucap James dengan nada meledek.

"Apa kau punya ide yang lebih baik jenius?" tanya Rose jengkel sambil memicingkan katanya ke James.

"Oh, aku pikir kaulah si jenius disini" James meledek lagi.

"Sudahlah, berdebat tentang hal tidak penting seperti ini hanya akan membuang waktu kita, aku setuju dengan ide Rose, yang kita butuhkan adalah lebih banyak informasi tentang Unicorn perak" ucap James melerai perdebatan mereka.

"Antonia?" tanya Rose, "maksudku, kupikir dia ahli dalam hal seperti ini".

"Kau benar kita butuh Antonia, dia mungkin bi-"

"Stop sampai disana, aku tidak ingin ada jenius lagi diantara kita, maksudku Rose menurutku sudah cukup" ucap James, memotong ucapan Albus.

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik bila kita bisa memiliki orang yang ahli dalam Hal makhluk-makhluk gaib ini" tanya Rose keheranan.

"Ya kenapa James?" Albus juga ikut betanya-tanya, "dan juga, kenapa waktu itu kau memintaku untuk menanyakan hal tentang Unicorn perak kepadanya? Dan mengapa kau tidak menanyakan sendiri padanya?"

Wajah James mulai merona merah membara, sepertinya Rose dan Albus mulai mengetahui situasinya saat ini, Albus menyeringai padanya, "Kau suka padanya bukan?" ucap Albus tanpa berpikir panjang.

"A-Apa maksudmu, a-aku kan sudah b-bilang kami memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik, dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin harus repot-repot bertanya pada gadis itu" ucap James, yang merah wajahnya sudah mulai meredam.

Albus dan Rose saling melempar pandangan sambil tersenyum nakal. Mereka tau apa yang diucapkan James tidak sepenuhnya benar. Namun Albus merasa lega karena bukan hanya dia yang bisa lagi diperolok soal gadis yang ia sukai, sekarang ia bisa membalas kakaknya.

* * *

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Rose pada Antonia.

Masih terlihat jelas keheranan di wajah Antonia, "Apa kau gila? Ini benar-benar akan menjadi suatu pelanggaran terbesar, yang akan kulakukan dalam hidupku" ucap Antonia.

Rose telah menjelaskan seluruh kejadian aneh yang ia alami bersama dengan James dan Albus, dan tentu saja Antonia memberikan respon yang sudah mereka bayangkan. "Aku tau, maksudku ini memang suatu pelanggaran terbesar yang aku pernah lakukan dalam hidupku, namun kami ingi tahu, apa yang disembunyikan oleh Hogwarts selama bertahun-tahun".

Antonia menghela napasnya setelah mendengar ucapan Rose, ia tahu apabila ia melakukannya ia akan mendapat masalah besar, namun disamping itu Antonia juga seorang gadis yang selalu ingin tahu, dan hanya akan ada satu jawaban yang dapat ia ucapkan, dan ia juga harus memikirkan resiko yang akan ia dapat setelah memberikan jawaban itu. _'Ya atau Tidak' _pikirnya.

"Aku akan mencoba" ucap Antonia, terlihat wajah Rose yang berseri-seri, "Namun apabia ini berhasil aku ikut, kalau tidak aku keluar" Rose menganggukan kepalanya, "tapi...ada satu syarat" ucap Antonia.

"A-Apa itu?" tanya Rose sedikit gugup.

"Aku ingin James mengtakannya dihadapanku" jawab Antonia, raut wajah Rose berubah heran, _'Mungkin hubungan mereka memang tidak baik_' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba" ucap Rose, seperti orang yang tidak memiliki harapan.

Rose mulai berjalan menjauh dari pandangan Antonia, namun setelah sosok Rose hilang dari hadapannya raut wajah yang tadinya beseri-seri berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan kosong.

* * *

"Ayolah James _please, pretty pretty please_" Rose memohon pada James.

James melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan membuang wajahnya dari tatapan Rose, "Tidak! Aku tidak akan memohon kepada Antonia, lagipula ini kan idemu, kenapa aku harus terlibat kedalam masalah yang merepotkan ini".

"Oh, jadi kau pikir ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" James hanya makin memalingkan wajahnya dari Rose sambil menghempas napasnya berat, "Oh, kalau begitu pikir lagi Potter, kalau aku boleh bertanya, siapa yang dari awal menyarankan agar kita mencari tahu tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kita ketahui dengan melibatkan diriku?" ucap Rose kesal.

"Oh, kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak berhenti saja dari sekarang kalau memang dari awal kau tidak ingin membantu kami" James meninggikan suaranya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak cari Unicorn perakmu sendiri, karena aku keluar" ucap Rose, wajahnya memerah akibat amarahnya yang sekarang telah meledak-ledak. Ia berlari menjauh dari pandangan James dan Albus terlihat raut wajah James yang tadi merah membara berubah menjadi raut penyesalan, ini adalah sesuatu yang Albus tidak dapat kendalikan lagi, ia kehabisan kata-kata.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengapa tadi aku tidak menghentikan mereka? Mengapa aku hanya menyaksikan mereka saling salah menyalahkan' _pikir Albus, ia tidak dapat lagi melihat kondisi mereka, ia hanya dapat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, walau sebenarnya ini sama sekali bukan kesalahannya, namun mereka berdua adalah keluarganya tentu saja ia merasa khawatir.

"Aku ini memang payah, yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuat orang yang penting bagiku membenciku, aku benar-benar payah" ucap James seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak juga" ucap Albus, James terkejut pada ucapan adiknya, _'mengapa kau bisa berkata demikian? Padahal dari seluruh orang yang pernah ku sakiti, kau adalah orang yang jauh lebih sering ku sakiti dengan olokan-olokan yang tiada henti padahal aku tidak jauh lebih baik darimu' _pikirnya.

"Ya, memang kau terkadang bisa menjadi menyebalkan, kau juga terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan, tapi itulah keahlianmu, kau selalu memanaskan keadaan, walaupun disaat yang sama kau membuat jengkel namun disaat yang sama juga kau membuat yang lain tertawa, dan ya sejauh ini aku memang membencimu, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga kau adalah saudaraku dan sebanyak apapun olokan-olokan yang kau lontarkan padaku, aku tidak peduli aku menganggapnya sebagai suatu lelucon yang mungkin suatu hari bisa kutertawakan juga"

"Trims Bro" ucap James, ia bahagia sekaligus malu terhadap sikapnya sendiri, namun ia bangga pada adiknya, _'Baiklah aku juga akan memulai langkahku, aku tidak akan mengandalkan semuanya kepada orang lain, ini saatnya aku memulainya dari awal' _pikir Albus.

"Baiklah aku tau harus berbuat apa, aku ingin kau membiarkanku melakukannya sendiri Al" ucap James.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang bilang aku akan membantumu?" ucap Albus dengan nada meledek. James tersenyum tipis padanya dan berjalan menjauh kearah Rose berlari

* * *

James terus berlari kecil mencari kearah mana Rose pergi, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Rose di depan pintu _the Great Hall. _"Erm... Hei Antonia" sapa James sedikit gugup, "Apa kau melihat Rose berlari kearah sini?"

"Sebenarnya ya, kami baru saja berbicara sedikit" jawab Antonia.

"Biar kutebak dia pasti membenciku?" ucap James dengan rasa kehilangan harapan.

"hmmm...tidak juga, dia tidak marah padamu, hanya saja dia marah pada dirinya sendiri"

James terkejut dengan pernyataan Antonia, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah...dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat menjaga perkataannya padamu, dan sebenarnya mendengarnya berkata begitu, membuatku merasa bersalah, maksudku akulah yang membuat peesyaratan itu, jadi aku juga minta maaf soal itu James"

Wajah James merona merah padam, jantungnya berdegup cepat, "Em...Yeah, tak apa"

Antonia tersenyum tipis padanya, membuat wajah James merona makin merah, "Ya, kupikir sekarang kau tahu harus melakukan apa, ia berlari kearah sana" ucap Rose menunjuk kearah halaman luar kastil Hogwarts.

"Em...Trims Antonia" ucap James masih terdengar gugup, ia segera memalingkan dirinya kearah yang ditujukan oleh Antonia.

Sebelum James bisa melangkah menjauh dari Antonia, Antonia memanggil namanya "James! Soal membantu pencarianmu...aku ikut" ucap Antonia terlihat seulas senyum manis di wajahnya, ya ini memang tidak akan membuat James merasa lebih baik, "Aku sangat menyukai makhluk-makhluk gaib, dan aku sangat ingin melihat salah satu darinya".

James sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan Antonia, ia memberikan senyuman padanya, dan memberikan sebuah lambaian tangan dan Antonia pun balas melambai dan memberikan senyumnya, James pun melangkah menjauh dari pandangan Antonia, setelah sosok James menghilang, saat itu wajah Antonia berubah merah, merah padam.

* * *

"Rose?!"

Rose duduk diatas bangku, masih terlihat muram, matanya masih melebam akibat menangis, "Rose?" James sekali lagi memanggil namanya.

"...Ya" jawabnya masih sedikit terisak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya James, namun Rose tidak memberikan jawaban, "Dengar, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku ingin-"

"Tidak, James aku yang ingin minta maaf, aku ingin bersama kalian, karena selama aku bersama kalian aku selalu merasa senang, tapi aku-?"

"Hei Rose, dengar, jujur saja aku memang menyebalkan, semuanya bilang begitu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu bila kau lelah dengan sikapku"

"T-Tidak a-aku tidak..." Rose lagi-lagi terisak.

"Aku tahu, Antonia menceritakannya padaku, entah apa yang kau pikirkan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" ucap James sambil tersenyum tipis, Rose balik tersenyum padanya. "Jadi apakah kita baik?"

"Yeah" Rose tertawa kecil begitu juga dengan James, "Jadi apa rencana kita?"

"Aku pikir ide mu sangat brillian, dan Antonia sudah setuju untuk membantu kita" ucap James.

"Trims James, baiklah sebaiknya kita temui Al dan Antonia"

Dengan adanya Antonia, akankah mereka memecahkan misteri dari Unicorn perak yang sebenarnya? kebenaran berada jauh dihadapan mereka, dan mereka baru saja melangkahkan satu langkah menuju kebenaran itu, namun ikatan diantara mereka akan semakin merekat dan akan membuat suatu langkah yang besar.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Author's note: Sedikit ulasan untuk chapter ini, ya Antonia (OC) adalah character yang juga akan lumayan berperan aktif di fic ini dan sequel selanjutnya. Dan mungkin Lily akan sedikit absen untuk chapter kedepan, wonder what's going on? Sorry, I'm really really sorry for the late publish, karena akhir-akhir ini mulai ada Try Out setiap hari Senin & Rabu dan sekarang setiap hari Sabtu ada pelajaran tambahan, belum lagi ditambah tugas-tugas, aduh waktu buat nulis fic bener-bener sedikit, tapi akan aku usahain untuk selalu publish (walaupun aku juga ga yakin) tapi aku pasti berusaha, so don't stop reading this fic. Dan mulai chapter ini sampai chapter 9 aku akan ngambil James sebagai lead role. And again thank's for the reviewers.**_


	8. Beyond the dark forest

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters it only belongs to the Queen J. K. Rowling, I only own this fic and the OCs.**_

_**The story so far: Professor Fynn seorang guru 'Transfiguration' ternyata adalah sang sosok berjubah. James, Albus, dan Rose dan dengan dibantu oleh Antonia Nott bertujuan untuk menyelidiki-nya lebih jauh.**_

* * *

**Beyond the dark forest**

"...seperti yang kubilang, kita harus mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi," ucap James kepada ketiga orang didepannya.

"Ya, tapi kita harus mulai dari mana?" Tanya Rose_,_"...dan aku tidak ingin berkhir seperti kemarin malam."

"Ya, dan sesuatu terjadi pada Lily," ucap Albus.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya James dengan nada orang bodoh.

"Lil, bersikap aneh saat terakhir kali kita melihatnya. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu Antonia?"

"Tidak juga, aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertemu dengan 'Cat'," jawab Antonia.

"Cat?" James kebingungan.

Antonia menghela napasnya berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Kaitlyn Blair atau 'Cat' gadis brunette yang dekat dengan adikmu, jenius," ucap Antonia dengan nada menyindir.

"Oh, 'Cat' itu," Antonia memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada-nya tentang Lily," ucap Albus.

"Ya, kita bisa menjadikan itu sebagai permulaan. Cat mungkin mengetahui sesuatu tentang Lily," Rose setuju.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita dapat mulai mencari-nya setelah kelas selesai?" Tanya Antonia.

* * *

"Yeah!" Jawab mereka serentak.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" Ucap James dengan nada kesal, "kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan-mu?!"

"Sudahlah! Kau pikir aku ingin bersama-mu?!" Antonia menggerutu.

Dalam misi pertama mereka untuk menghindari 'perdebatan Potters', Rose membagi dua tim dengan-nya bersama Albus dan James dengan Antonia. Walau begitu tetap sebuah perdebatan terjadi.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih Potter berada satu tim denganmu, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi otak dari tim ini"

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini bodoh?!"

"Mungkin."

Rasa kesal memenuhi James, wajahnya merah padam akibat menahan rasa kesal-nya sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Dan, aku tidak tahu ada bagian _Dark Forest _dari misi ini. Aku pikir kita hanya akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Lily." James terus menggerutu.

"Kau pikir aku ingin berada di _Dark Forest _bersama-mu? Ini adalah bagian terlarang dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melanggar sesuatu, aku adalah siswa yang cukup teladan namun sekarang nama baik-ku ternodai, dan aku lakukan semua ini demi mu-" ucapan Antonia terpotong, ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan begitu-pun James, wajah keduanya memerah dan keduanya memalingkan wajah dari satu sama lain, "...maksudku adikmu. Lebih baik kita temukan sesuatu secepatnya, agar ini semua berakhir."

James hanya mengangguk dan melangkah lebih cepat walau tanpa arah, ia melirik dari ujung matanya mentap Antonia yang wajahnya masih memerah sambil menundukan kepalanya. James tak percaya atas apa yang baru ia lihat kejadian itu meninggalkan seulas senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Tugas keduanya adalah setidaknya mereka menemukan sebuah petunjuk dari sang unicorn perak, atau mungkin bila lebih beruntung menemukan unicorn perak itu. Unicorn perak yang biasanya meninggalkan jejak perak yang dapat membekas selama dua jam dan setelah itu akan menghilang tanpa bekas. Mungkin hal yang mustahil, namun setidaknya mereka dapat menemukan suatu petunjuk dari keberadaan hewan mistis ini.

"Um...aku berpikir, kita tak akan dapat menemukan makhluk in tanpa ada satu pun jejak," ucap James untuk memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Y-Ya aku juga...berpikir seperti itu," ucap Antonia masih sedikit gugup. "Namun setidaknya kita dapat menemukan sehelai rambunya, karena mustahil untuk mengambil bekas jejak kakinya."

"Sehelai rambut? Aku pikir itu jauh lebih sulit lagi."

"Tidak, kalau kita menemukan sungai pasti akan mudah, unicorn perak hanya berjalan dibantaran sungai, karena kalau tidak akan sulit untuk-nya menemukan air, dan biasanya disana pasti terdapat helaian rambut unicorn."

"Kau yakin soal itu?" Antonia hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan James. _Ya, dia tak yakin _pikir James.

Keduanya terus berjalan tanpa arah walau masih terus memastikan mereka tidak kehilangan arah jalan keluar, cahaya matahari memadam dan kegelapan hampir menelan _The Dark Forest _kedua penyihir muda yang berada di dalamnya sudah merasa tak nyaman untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Hari mulai gelap, _Dark Forest _tak akan ramah pengunjung bila malam tiba," ucap James sambil memandang langit yang hanya memancarkan sedikit cahaya-nya akibat tertutup oleh pepohonan lebat _The Dark Forest. _

"Yeah."

"Apa kau ingin kembali?" Tanya James tanpa melirik kearah Antonia.

"Tidak, mungkin sedikit lagi," jawab Antonia. _Keras kepala _pikir James namun ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan kata-kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat keduanya terus melangkah lebih dalam, tiba-tiba langkah James terhenti setelah ia menginjak lumpur basah yang seperti ingin menelan sepatunya, "Ew...akan sulit untuk mencuci ini."

"Lumpur!" Antonia tampak bersemangat.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Itu artinya sungai tak jauh dari sini!" Tanpa berpikir panjang Antonia segera melangkah lebih cepat kedepan dengan berharap menemukan apapun yang mereka cari.

"Hei! Antonia!" James mengejar Antonia yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

Keduanya melangkah lebih jauh lagi sambil terus memandang ke tanah untuk mngikuti jejak-jejak lumpur itu.

Namun belum sempat mereka melangkah lagi, sebuah laba-laba merayap pada pergelangan kaki Antonia, "Kya!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya James yang tampak bingung melihat Antonia berdiri membeku didepannya, "Antonia?" James melangkah lebih dekat kearah Antonia sampai akhirnya ia mendapati pemandangan yang mengerikan sekaligus memualkan. Sekian banyak laba-laba raksasa berada dihadapan mereka, keduanya berdiri membeku.

"Acromantula," gumam Antonia, matanya masih tertuju pada sekumpulan laba-laba raksasa tersebut.

James segera tersadar dan menarik lengan Antonia, "Lari bodoh!"

Antonia pun segera tersadar, ia melihat kebelakang dan menemukan sekerumunan acromantula itu mengejar mereka berdua, mata Antonia terbelalak terkejut seiring mereka terus berlari tanpa arah.

James menghentikan langkahnya dan memikirkan di mana jalan keluar sedangkan Antonia masih terbelalak terkejut. James yang sadar akan hal itu mengguncang tubuh Antonia, "Hey! Sadarlah."

"Apa?" Antonia yang tersadarkan terkejut mendapati James berada dekat di depannya.

"Kita harus cari jalan keluar!" Ucap James dengan panik.

Antonia tidak berkata apapun, dan James kembali menariknya setelah melihat para acromantula itu mulai mengejar mereka. James tidak berpikir sama sekali dan hanya terus berlari lurus tanpa arah yang pasti. Yang ada dikepalanya sekarang hanyalah mencari cara untuk menghindar dari acromantula-acromantula itu.

Namun sepertinya pelarian James itu membuahkan hasil mereka berhasil menemukan jalan keluar. "Sedikit lagi!"

James dan Antonia berhasil keluar dari _The Dark Forest _namun kaki James tersandung ranting yang mengakibatkan keduanya jatuh ketanah.

"Phew...aku tidak percaya itu akan berhasil," ucap James lega. Ia menatap Antonia yang sepertinya masih sedikit terkejut, "Hey kau tak apa? Jangan bilang kau takut pada laba-laba?" Ucap James menyindir.

Raut wajahnya berubah dari bingung menjadi kesal, "siapa yang tidak akan takut pada makhluk sebesar itu!"

"Hahaha!" James tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Antonia, yang juga meninggalkan seulas senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Keduanya berdiri dari tanah dan bergegas kembali ke dalam kastil Hogwarts, walaupun malam itu menjadi malam yang benar-benar mengerikan namun di dalam hati masing-masing penyihir muda itu tentu berbekas sesuatu yang manis di dalamnya.

* * *

"Jadi kalian tak menemukan apapun?" Tanya Rose.

"Tidak, tapi aku berhasil menangkap wajah histeris Antonia," ucap James menyindir Antonia.

Antonia memukul lengannya dan meninggalkan rasa sakit pada James, "Tapi kami berhasil menemukan tanda-tanda sungai, yang mungkin unicorn perak itu pernah lewati-"

"Ya, sebelum akhirnya Antonia membeku terkejut seperti patung dan sama sekali tidak merespon apapun." James memotong ucapan Antonia.

"Kau sendiri takut dan berlari sangat kencang!"

"Ya, dan mungkin sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kau di dalam sana," keduanya saling menatap penuh rasa benci walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya penyamar perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Rose dan Albus saling memandang dan tersenyum pada kelakuan keduanya, dan ini kesempatan yang baik bagi Albus untuk membalas sindiran kakaknya selama ini, "Kalau kalian saling mencintai, bilang saja."

Kata-kata Albus membuat kedua penyihir muda yang saling menyindir itu melirik padanya, "AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI-NYA!" Ucap keduanya kesal. _Pasangan yang serasi _pikir Albus sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kembali kepada topik permasalahan," ucap Rose untuk meluruskan kembali pembicaraan mereka, "mau tau apa yang kami temukan tentang Lily?" Tanya Rose yang membuat James dan Antonia penasaran.

"Dalam seminggu ini Lily melewatkan dua pelajaran setiap hari-nya, dan dalam waktu yang sama," ucap Albus.

James menampakkan wajah heran, sepertinya yang adiknya temukan itu jauh lebih mengejutkan dari pada-nya yang dikejar-kejar oleh sekerumunan acromantula bersama Antonia. Adiknya yang terkenal rajin dan tidak pernah melanggar peraturan semasa berada di sekolah muggle melakukan pelanggaran disini, dan ia tidak mengetahui-nya sama sekali. _Apa yang terjadi dengan malaikat kecil keluarga Potter _pikir James.

"Bagaimana dengan Cat?" Tanya Antonia.

"Kami belum bertemu dengannya, tapi apabila dia memang terlibat kita harus segera menemuinya," jawab Rose.

"Baiklah jadi 'Cat' adalah target selanjutnya?" James berusaha membuat lelucon.

"Haha," Antonia tertawa dengan nada menyindir. Yang membuat James menatapnya sinis.

"Baiklah untuk menghindari adanya **perdebatan **lagi, James kau bersamaku dan Al kau bersama Antonia," ucap Rose.

"Ya, bu!" Jawab James.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Author's note: I'm back! Glad the national exam is over. Dan maaf untuk keterlambatan selama 5 bulan, karena lumayan banyak circumstances, mulai dari kesibukkan translate, dan aku lagi namatin Final Fantasy XIII-2 dan sekarang lagi look forward buat Final Fantasy XIII versus and Lightning Returns (I'm a big fan of FF). Dan aku juga lagi ngerancang cover buat fic ini dan sequel selanjutnya. T**__**hank's yang udah ninggalin reviews itu bener-bener ngedukung aku buat terus nulis. Maaf banyak omong karena aku seneng banget bisa nulis lagi! Okay, sedikit ulasan buat chapter ini, mungkin aku juga harus masukin fic ini ke genre romance walaupun romance-nya cuma kaya gitu karena kalo ga ada romance nya kurang seru (haha) sedangkan James udah di year 4 dan Albus year 3. Tapi mungkin romance nya ga bakal ke level yang lebih dari ini dulu karena rating fic ini K+ (changed). **_


	9. Fragments of Mysteries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters, they only belong to the one and only Queen J. K. Rowling.**_

_**The story so far: Penyelidikan telah di mulai. James dan Antonia masuk ke dalam the Dark Forest untuk mencari tanda-tanda adanya Unicorn Perak. Namun malam yang seharusnya penuh misteri berubah menjadi malam penuh teror.**_

* * *

**Fragments**** of Mysteries**

"Kaitlyn 'Cat' Blair, 11 tahun, lahir pada tanggal 3 Agustus, golongan penyihir _half-blood, _ibu seorang penyihir dan ayah seorang _muggle._" James menyatakan sambil menelusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts bersama Rose.

"James, kita bukan bermain menjadi detektif yang akan menginterogasi seorang kriminal, kitahanya perlu menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padanya." James memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar tanggapan Rose, "Ya ya tapi tetap saja ini menegangkan, aku selalu ingin menginterogasi seseorang." Rose hanya menghela napasnya mendengar ucapan James yang sedikit kekanakan.

"Okay, tujuan pertama kita..._The Great Hall _kemungkinan bahwa ia makan siang disana."

"Hmmm...lagipula kemana tujuan Al dan Antonia?" Tanya James.

"_The Black Lake _mereka harus memulai dari suatu tempat yang jarak pencarian-nya berjauhan dengan kita. Kita akan mencari-nya dari sini sampai ruang bawah tanah, Albus dan Antonia akan bergerak keatas menuju Ravenclaw _common room,_" jelas Rose.

"Kenapa harus begitu rumit, kita hanya akan mencari seorang murid, bukannya buronan yang kabur dari Azkaban."

"Ya, mencari gadis tahun pertama di kastil yang 'sangat' besar ini," ucap Rose dengan nada menekan. James hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, mendengar ucapan Rose.

* * *

"Okay kita disini," ucap James sambil menghela napasnya berat. Perjalanan mereka menuju The Great Hall dilakukan sambil jalan-berlari tentu itu cukup membuat mereka lelah.

Mereka segera memasuki ruang The Great Hall dan mulai mencari sosok gadis tahun pertama yang mereka kenali adalah sahabat dari Lily Potter, kedua mata mereka mulai mencari ke berbagai sudut ruangan yang ramai dipenuhi oleh murid-murid Hogwarts dari berbagai tahun. Tentu sulit menemukan gadis _brunette _yang tepat.

"Okay, kau cari ke arah kanan dan aku sebaliknya, bila kita tidak menemukannya, segera keluar. Waktu makan siang tidak berjalan selamanya." James mengangguk pada perintah Rose dan mulai menelusuri meja makan yang panjang itu sambil mengidentifikasi setiap murid yang duduk dibangku-nya begitu-pun dengan Rose.

"Hi, James!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis brunette berponi ala tirai itu melompat kearah James dari bangku-nya. "Gyah! Ram- tolong jangan lakukan itu, kau baru saja memberikan ku serangan jantung," ucap James dengan napas berat-nya akibat ia terkejut. "Oops, maaf James, aku terbiasa melakukan itu," ucap Ramona dengan seringai kekanak-kanakan nya. "Ya, mulai sekarang tolong hentikan itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ramona dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Hah? Bukan apa-apa," James berbohong, berharap gadis itu akan segera meninggalkannya, 'Cepatlah pergi' pikirnya.

"Bohong, jelas kau sedang melakukan sesuatu. Apa kau mencari seseorang?" Tanya Ramona yang seakan dapat melihat kedalam pikiran James saat ini, 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, ayolah...' Pikir James yang sudah mulai jengkel dengan pertanyaan gadis itu yang jelas betul adalah jawabannya.

"T-Tidak, lagi pula ini bukan urusan-mu," James melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada-nya.

"Hm? Ayolah kita kan rekan satu tim, apabila kau butuh bantuan kau bisa meminta pertolongan kepada ku kapan saja," ucap Ramona, kembali memasang seringai khas nya. 'Ayolah tinggalkan aku...' Pikirnya, namun memang benar bahwa Ramona adalah rekan tim _Quidditch _James yang juga berarti ia adalah temannya dan mereka harus saling membantu satu sama lain; Ramona baru masuk ke dalam tim Quidditch Gryffindor, walaupun di tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendarai sebuah sapu, namun pada tes percobaan masuk tim, Ramona cukup memiliki bakat yang mengesankan dalam bermain Quidditch, dan ia dapat menguasai nya hanya dalam jangka waktu yang singkat; sebenarnya James tak heran bagaimana Ramona dapat berkembang begitu pesat, sebab pamannya adalah seorang _keeper _terbaik Gryffindor pada masa ayahnya dahulu; Oliver Wood.

"Huh...kau benar-benar merepotkan," bagaimanapun juga mencari seseorang di kastil sebesar ini akan cukup sulit dengan hanya empat orang yang mencarinya,'tidak ada salahnya meminta bantuan satu orang lagi' pikirnya, "baiklah, bantu aku mencari gadis tahun pertama bernama Kaitlyn Blair atau biasa dipanggil Cat."

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?" 'Dia betul-betul merepotkan,' pikir James jengkel. "Sudahlah kau tak perlu tahu alasannya."

"Baiklah!" Ramona bergegas meninggalkan the Great Hall, 'Akhirnya dia pergi...'

* * *

"Ada keberuntungan?" Tanya Rose, menunggu James yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dari pintu gerbang the Great Hall.

"Nope, menurutku dia tidak disini," jawab James. "Waktu makan siang akan berakhir."

"Ya, semoga saja Antonia dan Albus menemukannya, atau mungkin Ramona," James hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, saat mendengar Rose mengucapkan nama itu, "Jangan kasar James."

"Ya bu," James menjawab sambil menghela napasnya jengkel.

Keduanya segera meninggalkan The Great Hall, menuju tempat pertemuan mereka dengan Albus dan Antonia. Sesampainya disana, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Albus maupun Antonia, yang berarti mereka belum kembali dari pencariannya.

"Mereka belum kembali," Rose menyatakan.

"Ya, mungkin mereka masih bersenang-senang mencari Cat," entah mengapa ada nada kesal dari pengucapan James. "Apa kau cemburu James?" Tanya Rose dengan seringai nya. "A- untuk apa aku cemburu?!" Warna wajah James mulai terhiasi oleh warna merah padam di pipi nya. "Apa kau bercanda James? Apabila kau ingin membantah hal itu, setidaknya jangan terlihat begitu 'jelas'."

"A-Apa?!"

"Hei! Kalian berdua!" Terdengar suara Albus dari kejauhan. Akhirnya, kedua sosok yang mereka tunggu datang. "Kalian menemukannya?" Rose segera menyambar keduanya dengan pertanyaan. "Tidak juga," jawab Antonia. "Tidak juga?" Rose mengulang jawaban Antonia, dalam arti bertanya maksud dari jawabannya.

"Kita menemukannya, tapi kita langsung kehilangan dia," jawab Antonia, "Seharusnya kami segera memanggilnya, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Kami sempat berbicara dengan Scorpius dan-"

"Scorpius Malfoy adalah sepupu Antonia," ucap Albus denga tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan Antonia. "A-pa?" Tanya James sedikit panik, berharap apa yang ia kira ia dengar bukan betul-betul yang diucapkan oleh Albus. "Scorpius Malfoy adalah sepupu Antonia, karena terkejut aku tidak memperhatikan Cat yang tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangan," ucap Albus menjelaskan.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Kita sudah mencari di sekitar _The Black Lake, _apa menurutmu kita perlu bertanya pada Hagrid?" Tanya Albus. "Ya, tak ada salahnya mencoba," Antonia menjawab.

Keduanya berjalan menuju gubuk Hagrid. Tampaknya ia sedang berada di lahan nya, memastikan jumlah _Flitterby Moths _miliknya."

"Hei Hagrid," sapa Albus kepada manusia-setengah raksasa itu; yang kini sudah cukup menua yang ditandai dengan berhelai-helai rambut putih di rambut dan janggut kusut nya.

"Oh, hi Al, dan kau?" Tanya Hagrid menatap Antonia. "Antonia Nott," jawab Antonia singkat. "Oh, senang bertemu denganmu Ms. 'Not'?" Sapa Hagrid, yang masih bingung dengan pengejaan nama belakang Antonia.

"Hagrid, boleh kami bertanya sesuatu?" Albus segera mengajukan pertanyaan. "Bila ini tentang si penjaga unicorn perak, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu!" Hagrid dengan tiba-tiba menyambar entah dari mana, "aku tak seharusnya mengucapkan hal itu," gumam Hagrid sambil meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terkejut. "Hagrid tung-gu..." Ucap Albus namun terlambat seiring Hagrid sudah hilang ke dalam gubuknya.

"Ya, jelas itu tidak bekerja," ucap Albus sambil menghela napasnya berat.

"Tunggu Al, Hagrid mengetahui tentang sang penjaga unicorn perak," Antonia memetik jarinya, "Kita perlu bertanya lebih jauh padanya."

"Entahlah, apa dia akan memberi tahukannya dengan begitu saja?"

"Jelas tidak tapi-" pikiran Antonia segera teralihkan, saat ia mendapati sosok gadis yang ia dan Albus cari, "Cat!"

"Kucing?" Albus hanya menoleh sedikit, merasa ia sedikit dipermainkan. "Bukan kucing, tapi 'Cat' disana!" Antonia segera menunjuk ke arah gadis itu, agar Albus juga dapat melihatnya. "Oh, Cat..." Ucap Albus yang sepertinya lupa dengan pencariannya saat ini, "Oh, Cat!" Antonia memutar kedua bola matanya, mendapati reaksi Albus yang kurang fokus terhadap tujuan utama mereka. "Ayo!" Antonia menarik tangan kiri Albus dan berjalan ke arah Cat.

Namun perjalanan mereka terhenti, saat seorang anak laki-laki pirang berhentu di hadapan mereka berdua. "Scorpius?" Antonia memanggil anak laki-laki pirang di hadapannya yang ternyata adalah si anak laki-laki Malfoy.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ucap Scorpius. "Kau mencariku?" Tanya Antonia. "Ya, aku ingin mengembalikan buku catatan-" pandangan Scorpius teralihkan oleh tangan Antonia dan Albus yang saling menyatu satu sama lain, "apa kalian berpacaran?". "Apa?! Tidak! Kami hanya sedang mencari seseorang!" Antonia segera membenarkan kesalah pahaman Scorpius dan melepaskan tangan kiri Albus.

"Kau mengenal Scorpius An?" Tanya Albus. "Tentu, dia sepupuku." Jawab Antonia.

"Ap-"

* * *

"Apa?!" Teriak James yang hampir membuat seluruh murid yang berada di lorong-lorong terkejut dan menatap kearah mereka. "Ya ampun James! Bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suara mu yang memang sudah keras itu," ucap Antonia sambil masih menutup kedua telinganya. "Kau tak pernah menceritakan hal itu," ucap James kesal. "Apa aku harus? Lagipula tak pernah ada yang bertanya," Antonia mendebatnya. "Ya, itu kan karena kau tak pernah membahasnya," James kembali mendebat. "Apa kau akan peduli tentang hal itu? Apa kau akan peduli dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku?!" Antonia segera menutup mulutnya, ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan, itu hanya akan membuat segalanya menjadi jelas tentang perasaan nya. Antonia menoleh ke arah James untuk melihat reaksinya, dan ia jelas terkejut melihat wajah James; matanya dipenuhi oleh rasa _shock, _menatap kosong ke bawah. 'Oh tidak, aku tidak seharusnya mengucapkan hal itu,' pikir Antonia.

"Jadi Cat hilang begitu saja?" Tanya Rose berusaha untuk memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka. "Ya, begitulah," jawab Albus.

"Tapi tunggu! Hagrid mengetahui sesuatu tentang sang penjaga unicorn perak. Itu artinya kita mendapatkan sesuatu, yang sekarang perlu kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya bicara tentang hal itu," ucap Rose.

"Tapi bagaimana? Dan bagaimana dengan masalah-cat kita?" Tanya Albus. "Ya, sekali lagi kita akan membagi tim, tapi mungkin bagaimanapun juga kita tak dapat menghindari adanya perdebatan. Jadi aku dengan Al akan mencari cara untuk membuat Hagrid membocorkan rahasianya tentang san penjaga unicorn perak, James dan Antonia aki serahkan Cat pada kalian."

"Apa?!" James hampir berteriak lagi namun terhenti oleh tatapan tajam Albus dan Rose, "Apa?!" Ucapnya dengan suara lebih normal.

"Tak ada keluhan, kita harus bekerja sama sekarang. Bila tidak kita tak akan menemukan apapun selain pecahan-pecahan misteri yang tidak berhubungan. Mulai dari Professor Flynn, Professor Clove, keanehan Lily, unicorn perak, dan sekarang sang penjaga. Entah apa mereka semua saling berhubungan atau tidak, namun kita harus mencari cara untuk menggabungkan semua pecahan-pecahan ini." Jelas Rose.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh di Hogwarts, dan kita harus mencari tahu apa itu, karena ini tugas kita sebagai seorang murid Hogwarts; menjaga sekolah ini," ucap Albus, "dan kita harus bekerja sama, setuju?"

"Setuju" jawab Rose. "Tentu," jawab Antonia sambil menghela napasnya. "Ya, terserah," jawab James sedikit jengkel.

* * *

"Aku tidak melihatnya di asrama," Antonia menyatakan. James dan Antonia mulai menuruni tangga-tangga kastil Hogwarts setelah tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari. "Sungguh, apa ini hanya sekedar kebetulan atau dia berusaha menghindari kita?" Jengkel James mulai menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi, mungkin kastil ini berusaha menutupi rahasianya dari mereka.

"Tapi si kembar Scamander menyatakan bahwa mereka melihat Cat meninggalkan asrama tak lama sebelum aku datang," Antonia mulai melewatkan satu anak tangga dan berdiri ke anak tangga selanjutnya untuk menyamai kedudukan mereka. Pikirannya berputar, tanpa sadar ia kehilangan pijakannya dan hampir tergelincir jatuh ke bawah, mengeluarkan helaan napas terkejut yang cukup keras. Sadar akan kesalahan Antonia, James segera menangkapnya, menangkap bahu Antonia dan menariknya sampai ia bersandar pada tubuh James.

"Hei An! Kau tak apa?" Suara James memecah pikiran Antonia yang masih penuh dengan rasa terkejut. "A-Apa?" Mendengar respon Andromeda yang kurang tanggap, James memutar tubuh Antonia agar menghadap kearahnya, agar ia bisa melihat wajah Antonia yang agak pucat, "Sungguh, setiap kali kau merasa tercekam, respon mu benar-benar hilang dari keadaan sekitarmu. Kau harus menghentikan hal itu, itu membuatku takut."

"Oh, maaf," wajahnya serasa panas, saat ia menyadari genggaman James yang erat di kedua bahunya, "A-Aku baik-baik s-saja," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari James namun tidak berusaha membuat James melepaskan genggamannya; itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Namun James dengan kesadarannya melepas genggamannya dari bahu Antonia, takut membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman walau sebenarnya sebaliknya. Tanpa sepatah kata-pun keduanya kembali menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan lebih berhati-hati sambil saling memalingkan wajah mereka, namun apabila salah satu dari mereka berani mencuri sekilas tatapan, mereka akan sungguh terkejut mendapati wajah merah terang temannya.

Sesampainya di anak panah terakhir, keduanya segera melirik pandangan kearah yang sama, saat mereka menemukan gadis brunette yang mereka cari selama ini.

"Cat!" Tiba-tiba Antonia menyambar pergi kearah Cat, mungkin takut jikalau tiba-tiba ia menghilang lagi, atau mungkin agar kecanggungan yang berada diantaranya dan James segera pergi.

Cat menoleh kearah suara yang berasal dari senior perempuannya, dan mendapatinya berlari kecil kearahnya, seakan takut kalau-kalau ia pergi dan menghiraukannya. "Cat!" Antonia memanggilnya sekali lagi, memastikan gadis yang itu mendengar suaranya. "Ya?" Cat menjawab sedikit bingung, tak bisa membaca situasi seniornya yang tergesa-gesa.

"K-Kami perlu bicara denganmu," ucap Antonia sambil berusaha menangkap kembali napasnya. "Tentu," Cat merespon dengan senyumannya. "Tapi, sebaiknya tidak disini."

* * *

"Kami hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal," ucap James sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Oh, tunggu-tunggu, apa kalian sedang bermain detektif? Aku akan berperan sebaik mungkin," Cat sepertinya tidak bisa membaca situansi serius diantara mereka, bagaimanapun juga respon itu benar-benar aneh, 'Ramona kedua' pikir James.

"Tidak, kami bersungguh-suungguh. Ini tentang Lily," Antonia membenarkannya. "Lil? Ada apa dengannya?" Mendapat respon sedemikian, James mulai ragu untuk melanjutkan percakapan ini, namun ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja setelah seharian mencari gadis tersebut. "Apa kau mendapati Lily bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini?" Antonia mulai melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. "Tidak juga. Lil bersikap normal," jawab Cat.

"Tapi hal yang sedemikian tidak kami rasakan, bahkan James kakaknya sendiri hampir tak pernah bertemu dengannya, dan ia jelas melihat perbedaan yang aneh terhadap adiknya."

Ekspresi di wajah Cat berubah, tatapan sedih jelas terlukis diwajahnya, "Aku tak tahu," Cat menghambil napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali, "Lily melewatkan banyak kelas, ia juga menghilang di malam hari. Aku mulai curiga, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Namun setiap kali aku ingin menanyakan hal tersebut, Lily sama sekali tidak menunjukan perbedaan suatu berbicara denganku, dan itu membuatku berpikir 'mungkin tak apa, mungkin lebih baik seperti ini', tapi itu membuat ku khawatir dan disaat yang bersamaan aku tidak ingin jikalau masalah sekecil ini mengakibatkan perdebatan diantar kita," Cat kembali menghambil napas panjang setelah menjelaskan, mungkin ini berat baginya, "Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman, namun berkat Lily aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Jadi apapun yang terjadi padanya, tolong selamatkan dia," genggaman Cat pada jubahnya mengerat, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata _ocre _nya.

"Tanpa kau memintanya aku pasti akan menolongnya, ini adalah tanggung jawabku karena aku adalah kakak laki-lakinya," James akhirnya berbicara. "Ya, kau tak perlu khawatir Cat," Antonia berkata, "Tapi setidaknya apa kau tahu, satu tempat dimana ia secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari mu?"

"Ia pernah membahas bahwa ia akan menjenguk Hagrid, hanya itu yang kuketahui," jawab Cat, menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. 'Hagrid? Apa yang Lily butuhkan darinya?' Pikir James.

Lily menemui Hagrid? Satu lagi, misteri yang belum terpecahkan malah menjadi makin samar. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

* * *

_**Okay jadi ini masalahnya, selama fic ini absen tidak ada lagi yang review. Dan itu bener-bener bikin aku down, dan mikir 'Lanjutin ga ya cerita**__**-nya?' Kayaknya cerita ini udah ga interesting lagi-_-**_

_Oh, please you're only being overly dramatic, you won't be a professional author with this kind of attitude...you didn't even write __**Author's note**__ how rude, I bet the readers still thinks that this story was interesting, they just didn't have the time to leave a review, right?_

_**Kasar?! Kau sendiri pun begitu datang kesini begitu saja tanpa perkenalan, lagipula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu datang kesini!**_

_Oh yeah, I'm Elly from the English version of this story, nice to meet you. __**Elly **__was upset lately because no one left her any reviews, but I think that's because you guys didn't have the time and I totally understand that but she doesn't._

_**Jangan jadi sok baik **__Elly __**kau sendiri tidak pernah update lagi selama...oh aku tak tahu...setengah tahun mungkin atau lebih?! Ini fic ku jangan ganggu ketenangan ku!**_

_You're not even at piece __**Elly **__-_-. Okay, so why don't you guys leave a one or two reviews or a hundred! ^^, so that __**Elly **__won't be upset anymore. Seriously she's really annoying when it's happen.__Leave a review for this fic so that I could continue mine soon, and __**Elly **__won't be a troublesome lot anymore, and I could leave her in piece._

_**Ya pergi sana! Hey, kau berani-berani nya mengatakan hal buruk tentang ku tepat di depan ku! #* #;4*'$:/*!**_

_Ah there's she goes again, well then it's time for me to go...wih I could meet you all again *hiks* I'll miss you guys! _

_***4;1!';*/#$ !**_

_Your welcome __**Elly **_^^


End file.
